


Perswazje

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Harry i Louis w wieku XIX, gdzie to rodzina ma prawo wybrać małżonka dla swojego dziecka.Na podstawie powieści J. Austen





	1. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Louis szedł pospiesznie korytarzem, zaglądając do wszystkich drzwi po kolei. W ręku trzymał spis rzeczy, które zostały wystawione, wraz z jego rodzinnym domem na sprzedaż. Szedł, przypatrując się jego ukochanym orzechowym meblom, w większości zakrytym białymi prześcieradłami. Większość z drogocennych obrazów także zostało zasłonięte. Zatrzymał się przy schodach i z westchnieniem spojrzał na portret jego rodziny, który znajdował się w centralnym miejscu domu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Podszedł bliżej i ściągnął materiał i uśmiechnął się widząc swoją zmarłą dawno matkę.

To był jeden z ostatnich obrazów, na których była. Siedziała na krześle uśmiechnięta, pełna wigoru. Nic nie wskazywało na jej chorobę i ogólne osłabienie. Jej śmierć była dla całej rodziny szokiem. Zwłaszcza dla Louisa, który był jej oczkiem w głowie. Kochał swoją matkę, wiedział, że zawsze, nieważne od okoliczności, chciała jego dobra.

Przejechał wzrokiem po jej błyszczących, niebieskich oczach i lśniących włosach za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił. Na jej kolanach siedziała jego młodsza siostra, Charlotte. Wyglądała w swojej białej sukni jak porcelanowa laleczka. Jego ojciec, Mark, stał za nimi wyprostowany, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jedną dłoń trzymał na ramieniu matki, a drugą miał schowaną za sobą. Głowę miał uniesioną wysoko i patrzył na malarza z pewnym rodzajem wyższości.

Louis pokręcił głową i popatrzył na swoją starszą siostrę, Felicite, która stała po lewej stronie ojca i wyglądała dosłownie jak jedna z greckich bogiń. Była wtedy niedługo przed zaręczynami. Smukła, wysoka, z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, które spadały na jej ramiona, lekko falując. Jej niebieska suknia idealnie podkreślała jej figurę, a ozdobne falbanki dodawały majestatyczności. Zupełna kopia pana domu.

Wreszcie spojrzał na siebie. Niski, z lekkimi krągłościami chłopczyk. Stał z boku z lekkim uśmiechem, trzymając ręce za sobą. Malarz z wielką pasją, mówił o jego kościach policzkowych, stąd pudrowo różowe rumieńce.

\- Pańska matka chrzestna, Antoinette, już jest. - Powiedział barczysty głos za nim. Louis wzdrygnął się i odwrócił do Augusta, jego wiernego lokaja, którego niestety musiał zostawić wraz z domem.

\- Dziękuję, August, zaraz do niej przybędę. - Powiedział spokojnie i patrzył jak siwy lokaj, kłania się delikatnie i wychodzi. Louis odwrócił się spokojnie do obrazu i przejechał dłonią po ręku matki, która leżała na jej kolanach.

\- Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię. - Szepnął i odhaczając obraz na liście, swoim ulubionym piórem, skierował się na taras. W tej części domu, było bardziej nerwowo. Służące biegały z jednego kąta na drugi, przenosząc dywany, sztućce i ozdobne rzeźby z miejsca na miejsce, czyszcząc je i owijając w płótna.

Na tarasie był już jego ojciec, ubrany w białą falbaniastą koszulę i niebieski frak. W ręku trzymał kieliszek z brązowym trunkiem. Obok niego stała jego siostra, jak zwykle piękna, w dopasowanej sukni do samej ziemi. Przed nimi stała starsza kobieta w podobnej sukni, tyle że z kwiatowym kapeluszem.

\- Louis! - Powiedziała głośno starsza kobieta i Louis w jednej chwili znalazł się w jej ramionach, czując zapach różanych perfum swojej ciotki.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytała kobieta cicho, patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. A co słychać u cioci? - Kobieta zaśmiała się, a jej zmarszczki pogłębiły się. Poprawiła swoje upięte wysoko włosy i trzymając chłopaka za rękę, podeszła do rodziny.

\- Więc, gdzie będziecie teraz mieszkać? - Zapytała, patrząc ukradkiem na niego.

\- Louis znalazł dom w Bath. - Przemówił ojciec. - Jest mały, mam nadzieję, że nie zabawimy tam długo. Takie życie będzie naprawdę męczące.

Charlotte przytaknęła mu gorliwie, podczas gdy Louis miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro. - Powiedziała Antoinette i ścisnęła dłoń Louisa, zanim jej nie puściła odwróciła w kierunku nowych przybyszów, którzy szli wzdłuż różanych krzewów.

\- Państwo Tomlinson. - Powiedział starszy mężczyzna, kłaniając się, synchronicznie z piękną kobietą obok siebie. Jej kapelusz z ogromnymi piórami, prawie wydłubał mu oko, gdy ta się pochyliła, dlatego grzecznie zrobił krok do tyłu, przyciskając do piersi listę mebli, którą już dawno powinien komuś oddać.

\- Kim jest ta niewiasta? - Zapytała cicho jego ciotka, gdy reszta wymieniała uprzejmości.

\- To jego córka, Eleanor. Wróciła do niego niedawno. - Odszepnął jej.

\- Jest chętny do najmu waszego Kellynch Hall. - Zaczął siwiejący mężczyzna. Był przyjacielem domu od niepamiętnych czasów i to on po śmierci matki, starał się pomagać im na różne sposoby, by nie popadli w długi. Oczywiście Louis miał świadomość, że to obłuda. Gdyby Pan Calder faktycznie miał na uwadze dobro jego rodziny, to nie pozwoliłby ojcu i siostrze roztrwonić całego majątku na bezsensowne, w mniemaniu Louisa, bale i kolorowe stroje.

\- Na pewno pan się zgodzi. - Zwrócił się do mojego ojca, który zacisnął wargi i wymusił uśmiech. Sprzedaż domu, przez długi, był dla niego hańbą.

\- Cóż to za człowiek? - Zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Och, chodzi o admirała, który niedawno opuścił służbę i pragnie zamieszkać w ojczyźnie.

\- O nie, wolałbym szlachcica. - Powiedział ostro. - Marynarka służy krajowi, ale nie chciałbym mieć w jej szeregach przyjaciela.

\- Doprawdy? - Zapytała jego ciotka, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Mam zastrzeżenia. - Ojciec skinął głową. - Osoby niskiego pochodzenia, nie wiadomo jak dochodzą do wysokich pozycji. Po za tym marynarze nie wyglądają dystyngowanie. Po latach na morzu, absolutnie nie nadają się na salony.

\- Proszę pamiętać, że admirał jest majętnym człowiekiem, byłby naprawdę dobrym najemcą.

\- Po za tym... - Wtrąciła się Antoinette - Wyobraź sobie, że na pewno będzie przeszczęśliwy, mając szansę zamieszkać w Kellynch Hall. To powód do dumy. Mieszkać w domu baroneta z szanowanej rodziny.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy, podczas której jego ojciec przyglądał się najpierw panu Calderowi, a następnie swojej szwagierce. Westchnął i skinął w końcu głową, powodując tym westchnienie ulgi Antoinette i klaśnięcie pana Calder.

\- Wspaniale, rozpocznę więc negocjację z panem Sandersem i jego rodziną! - Krzyknął uradowany, a Louis zbladł.

\- Sanders? - Pisnął niemęsko, powodując, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli podejrzliwie.

\- Zna go pan? - Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej. Czuł jak robi się cały czerwony na twarzy. Spojrzał na surowy wyraz swojego ojca i podniesioną brew swojej siostry.

\- Nie. To znaczy, tak. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Powiedział pospiesznie przełykając głośno ślinę - Po prostu słyszałem o jego dokonaniach. Czytałem w jakiejś gazecie i..

\- Nie chcę, by nowi lokatorzy spacerowali po moim ogrodzie. - Przerwał mu ojciec, a Louis odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ja już pójdę, mam jeszcze dużo pracy. - Powiedział i zapominając o dobrym wychowaniu, ukłonięciu się, czy poczekaniu na zgodę ojca, ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Czuł, że jest mu strasznie gorąco. Wchodząc po schodach rozpiął swoją koszulę i potrząsnął głową.

\- To jest jakiś żart. - Powiedział wchodząc do swojego pokoju i trzaskając drzwiami. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które nie zostało jeszcze sprzątnięte i rzucił spis oraz pióro na szafkę. Usiadł na łóżku i zakrył oczy dłońmi, by niechciane łzy nie spłynęły po jego policzkach.

Jego głowa była kołtunem myśli i emocji.

Harry Styles miał zamieszkać w jego posiadłości. Harry Styles miał codziennie chodzić po jego domu, ogrodach. Harry Styles, miał zająć jego dom, z którego oni musieli zrezygnować. Coś zakuło go w serce.

\- Kochanie? - Do pokoju weszła Antoinette i usiadła obok niego. - Kim jest admirał Sanders i dlaczego to wyprowadziło Cię z równowagi? - Zapytała, a Louis usłyszał w jej głosie troskę.

\- Żoną pana Sandersa jest siostra Stylesa... To siostra Harolda. Harry. Mój Harry. - Louis spojrzał na nią i widział, jak jej źrenice rozszerzają się komicznie.

\- Och, kochanie. - Powiedziała cicho zgarniając go w ramiona.

\- Gdy pomyślę, że będzie chodził po moim rodzinnym domu...

\- Twój ojciec nie pochwalał tego związku. - Zaczęła Antoinette. - Nigdy by się nie zgodził na małżeństwo z człowiekiem niższego stanu. - Louis oderwał się od niej i stanął przy oknie, obejmując się ramionami.

\- Nie był w tym osamotniony. Ty też tego nie popierałaś. - Gorąca woda kuła jego oczy.

\- Gdybyś w wieku osiemnastu lat zaręczył się z młodym oficerem marynarki, bez majątku i perspektyw na dalsze życie, byłby to wielki błąd, Louis. Zrozum to. Ja, jako twoja matka chrzestna, nie mogłam tego pochwalić.

Louis pociągnął nosem i starł pierwszą łzę, lecącą po jego policzku.

\- Byłeś młody. Słusznie, że zerwałeś te zaręczyny.

\- Może słusznie. - Powiedział drżącym głosem, nie odwracając się do kobiety. - Ale kapitan Styles bardzo zasłużył się w wojnie. I bardzo wzbogacił.

\- Napisał do Ciebie?

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział zbyt szybko. - Nigdy. Po prostu przeczytałem w gazetach.

\- Skoro miał wobec Ciebie poważne zamiary, to dlaczego się do ciebie nie odezwał, gdy doszedł do majątku?

Nie potrafił powstrzymać już słonych łez. Jego warga trzęsła się, a serce bolało, jak wtedy, kiedy patrzył na Harry'ego, który odjeżdżał na swoim koniu, osiem lat wcześniej. Oczami wyobraźni widział jego długie włosy, powiewające na wietrze, kiedy zatrzymał wierzchowca w połowie drogi i odwrócił się, patrząc po raz ostatni na Louisa. Z tej odległości nie widział jego oczu, jednak był pewien, że płakał. Płakał tak jak on, przez kolejne lata.

\- Nie obwiniam ciebie, ciociu... Ani siebie, że posłuchałem was osiem lat temu. - Powiedział cicho, odwracając się do dostojnej kobiety na łóżku. Spojrzał na nią z bólem w oczach zanim powiedział pewnie. - Nie obwiniam. Ale dzisiaj, zrobiłbym zupełnie inaczej, niż osiem lat temu.

Kobieta pokręciła głową i poprawiła jasnego loka, który opadł na jej czoło.

\- Jesteś piękny. Jeszcze kogoś sobie znajdziesz. Mężczyznę, który cię pokocha. Tak, jak na to zasłużyłeś. - Powiedziała wstając, a Louis pokręcił głową i znowu wyjrzał przez okno. Słońce akurat zaszło za chmurami, zbierało się na deszcz.

\- Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat, ciociu. To niemożliwe.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

Louis dziwnie się czuł siedząc przy stole ze świadomością, że jutrzejszą kolację zje w swoim nowym domu, daleko stąd. Dziwnie mu było spoglądać na biały kominek, na którym nie było ulubionych świec jego matki. Na meble, które zostały zakryte, z wyłączeniem stołu i krzeseł, przy którym siedział wraz z rodziną i państwem Calder.

Siedział obok siostry i grzebał srebrnym widelcem w mięsie, które miał na talerzu, która w porównaniu do niego, tryskała energią, podczas rozmowy z panną Eleanor o jakiś bzdurach, które kompletnie go nie interesowały.

Było mu smutno, że musi opuścić swoją rodzinną posiadłość, z którą wiązały go wszystkie wspomnienia. Od tych małych, gdzie w każdy niedzielny wieczór, siedział z matką przy kominku, opowiadając sobie wymyślone historie, kiedy był małym chłopcem, po te większe uroczystości, które były organizowane w ich domu. Matka nie przepadała za wystawnym życiem, więc przyjęcia były tylko z okazji urodzin i pogrzebów. Uważała, że nie jest im to do niczego potrzebne. Louis się z nią zgadzał. Jednak kiedy ona umarła, ojciec przynajmniej raz w miesiącu organizował wystawne bale, na które nie było ich stać. Louis prosił i błagał, by przestał, by nie zbankrutowali, jednak ojciec burzył się wtedy i kazał się nie wtrącać. Charlotte także patrzyła na niego z oburzeniem. Kochała się stroić i z wielką chęcią wydawała wszystkie środki na nowe suknie, niczym nie różniące się od poprzednich.

\- Drogi panie Calder, myślę, że pańska córka z chęcią towarzyszyłaby mojej Charlotte w wyprawie do naszego tymczasowego lokum w Bath. - Usłyszał głos swojego ojca, który przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Czuł spojrzenie ciotki na sobie. Odłożył widelec i wytarł ręce o śnieżnobiałą chusteczkę.

\- Jestem pewny, że Eleanor będzie zachwycona. - Powiedział pan Calder biorąc łyk wody, zerkając przelotnie na swoją zszokowaną córkę.

\- Zatem jutro wyruszy z nami. - Powiedział ojciec i uniósł szklankę do góry.

\- Czy Charlotte nie wystarczy towarzystwo Louisa? - Zapytała matka chrzestna, a baron zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Kobieta domyślała się, że niebieskooki nie do końca darzy sympatią Eleanor.

\- Louis jedzie do naszej siostry Felicity. - Powiedziała uśmiechnięta Charlotte, patrząc z wyższością na Louisa. - Napisała do nas list. Znowu ma problemy zdrowotne i prosi, aby Louis się nią zajął. - Powiedziała z kpiącym uśmiechem. Chłopak westchnął i spojrzał na swój talerz, kiedy jego siostra dalej mówiła. Nie chciał pokazywać tego, że jest mu to na rękę. Jego siostra wprawdzie uwielbiała skarżyć się na swoje nieistniejące bóle, jednak była to lepsza perspektywa niż chodzenie na ciągłe bale wraz ze swoją siostrą i panną Calder.

\- Louis nie jest nam tam w niczym potrzebny, więc odpisałam, że się tam pojawi i zostanie u nich tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

\- Ale.. Louis tak bardzo pragnął zamieszkać w domku który...

\- Za późno. - Siostra posłała jej szeroki uśmiech. Jego matka chrzestna chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Louis pokręcił głową. Owszem, chciał zamieszkać w domku, który znalazł. Był piękny, jasny, pełen kwiatów, wręcz idealny dla niego, jednak zmienił zdanie. U Felicite będzie mógł zająć się jej małymi dziećmi, miał kuzynów, z którymi się dogadywał. To mu wystarczyło. Mimo wszystko nie był gotowy do wyprowadzki do miasta, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie przepadał za życiem w mieście.

***

Wieczorem, kiedy był już sam w swojej komnacie, wyciągnął spod łóżka brązową skrzynkę. Zerknął przelotnie na drzwi nim ją otworzył. Wziął do ręki szkic, który leżał na wierzchu, a łzy stanęły w jego oczach. Był tam Louis i Harry, siedzieli obok siebie uśmiechnięci. Pamiętał, że z trudem przekonał malarza do zrobienia dwóch szkiców, w tajemnicy przed jego ojcem. Bo taki był jego związek z Harrym. Ukryty. Mimo wszystko, tylko przy nim Louis czuł, że żyje. Harry wydobywał z niego to, co najlepsze. Poznali się przypadkiem, na targu. Tak to się zaczęło. Wpadali na siebie coraz częściej, aż w końcu zaczęli się spotykać. Uwielbiał, jak Harry opowiadał mu o dalekich podróżach, o nieznanych lądach. Pokazywał mu wielkie mapy, a Louis był zafascynowany. Zafascynowany i zakochany w kręconowłosym chłopaku, który oświadczył mu się wiosną, pod kwitnącym drzewem wiśni.

Pamiętał, jak ojciec patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy pojawiał się na kolacjach z wielkim uśmiechem. Wiedział, że jego syn jest kimś zainteresowany, dlatego nic nie mówił. Miał nadzieję na wielki majątek i dobrą pozycję w społeczeństwie.

Jednak Harry nie był szlachcicem, nie miał pieniędzy. Miał marzenia i miłość do ofiarowania Louisowi. Więc kiedy Louis postanowił się ujawnić, jego ojciec nie był zachwycony. Wpadł w szał. Taki związek, był dla niego hańbą i czym prędzej kazał zerwać zaręczyny. Louis płakał. Harry wspierał.

Chcieli uciec. Ustalili nawet datę, przygotowali wszystko. Wtedy jednak pojawiła Antoinette, która przemówiła mu do rozsądku. Przynajmniej tak wtedy sądził. Z bólem serca poszedł pod pamiętną wiśnię i zerwał zaręczyny. Nie mógł uciec od rodziny, nie mógł sprowadzić na nich hańby. Musiał poddać się woli ojca.

Harry nie odzywał się przez całą jego mowę. Kiedy skończył mówić, zapytał tylko, czy Louis go kocha. Louis nie odpowiedział, a Harry wsiadł na swojego konia i odjechał. Zanim jednak zniknął za horyzontem, odwrócił się i posłał mu długie spojrzenie.

Od tamtej pory nikt z tych okolic go nie widział. Louis przepłakał wiele nocy. W każdym śnie widział jego smutne oczy, słyszał tętent kopyt, czuł zapach kwitnących, różowych kwiatów. Wiele razy żałował, jednak nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Stało się.

Odłożył szkic i wyjął plik listów, przewiązanych czerwoną wstążką. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry znalazł sobie kogoś na jego miejsce. Prychnął i odłożył listy. Oczywiście, że tak. Harry na pewno miał żonę i dzieci, i dlatego, postanowił się wyprowadzić w znajome okolice. W końcu o wiele lepiej mieszka się w miejscu, w którym się dorastało. Nawet jeśli nie miał żony, to miał partnera, z którym chciał się ustatkować. Tacy mężczyźni nie są długo sami. Kochanków mają na pęczki. Znalazł wybranka swojego serca. To było absolutnie pewne.

Serce Louisa zakuło. On nigdy nie zazna szczęście. Nigdy. Wie to. Tym bardziej wtedy, gdy będzie musiał na niego codziennie patrzeć. Zamknął skrzynkę z postanowieniem, że będzie unikać Harry'ego Stylesa, choćby świat się walił. Nie zniesie jego widoku z kimś innym.

Jutro opuści Kellynch Hall i nigdy już tu nie wróci.

2*

Pan Calder stanął w drzwiach i patrzył jak Louis odjeżdża powozem, mijając nowych gospodarzy, którzy uprzejmie skinęli mu głową. Calder wyprostował się i powitał ich z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Witam państwa. - Powiedział podając dłoń elegancko ubranej kobiecie, pomagając jej zejść z powozu.

\- A kimże był ten młodzieniec, którego właśnie minęliśmy? - zapytała kobieta, biorąc pod rękę mężczyznę w eleganckim czarnym fraku.

\- To był syn pana Tomlinsona, droga pani. - Odparł i gestem wskazał na dom. - Zapraszam do państwa nowego lokum. Jeśli będę potrzebny, proszę po prostu zawołać.

\- Dziękujemy uprzejmie. - Powiedział Gilbert i poprowadził swoją żonę do posiadłości.

\- Bardzo dużo luster. - Parsknął, gdy weszli do przestronnego pomieszczenia. - Nie sposób uciec od własnego odbicia.

\- To dobry pokój dla Harry'ego. - Odpowiedziała Gemma, zaglądając pod prześcieradła z uśmiechem. Podobał jej się ten dom i z wielką radością oglądała wszystkie przedmioty.

\- Jeśli przyjedzie. - Odparł. - Wiesz, że nie chciał, byśmy wynajmowali Kellynch Hall.

\- Wiem, łączą go z tym miejscem jakieś wspomnienia. - Powiedziała biorąc go za rękę. - Mówią, że zaręczył się tu z jakimś młodzieńcem, który złamał jego serce. Byliśmy wtedy na Karaibach, nie mieliśmy z nim kontaktu, a potem nie chciał wspominać o tym okresie.

\- Zaręczony Harry, cóż za myśl. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Gilbert, a Gemma zaśmiała się i przytuliła do swojego męża. Stali wyglądając przez okno na zadbane ogrody, pełne rzeźb i krzewów.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek się ustatkuje.- Powiedziała po chwili ciszy kobieta i oparła swoją głowę o ramię mężczyzny, a jej myśli podryfowały w kierunku brata.

\- Kiedyś musi. - Powiedział Gilbert i pocałował ją w czoło. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w dłonie.

\- No! Czas się rozpakować w naszym nowym domu!


	3. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

Louis zsiadł z powozu i uśmiechnął się na widok biegnących w jego kierunku bliźniaków. Ze śmiechem złapał Oliviera, który jako pierwszy do niego podbiegł i mocno objął, okręcając dookoła. Chłopczyk zaśmiał się głośno i zaczął krzyczeć mu do ucha, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Louis odstawił go na miejsce i złapał dziewczynkę, która uśmiechała się do niego, pokazując swoje niepełne uzębienie.

\- Cześć Lea! - Powiedział Louis biorąc ją na ręce. Dzieci z ożywieniem zaczęły opowiadać mu o swoich kucach, które dostały na swoje urodziny na wiosnę. Louis słuchał ich uważnie przez całą drogę.

\- Dobra szkraby, pójdźcie się pobawić, przyjdę do was jak zobaczę się z waszą mamą. - Powiedział odstawiając małą dziewczynkę.

\- Ale obiecujesz? - Zapytał chłopiec, a Louis potargał mu włosy.

\- Obiecuję. - Powiedział ze śmiechem i skierował się do sypialni swojej siostry. Pokój był duszny i ciemny, kiedy wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się i na kanapie zobaczył swoją siostrę opatuloną w trzy, ręcznie robione koce tak, że wystawała z nich tylko głowa pokryta jasną chustką. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok zastawionego różnymi naczyniami stoliku.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał cicho. Kobieta ocknęła się i spojrzała na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. 

\- Louis. - Powiedziała słabo swoim zachrypniętym głosem - Wreszcie jesteś, myślałam, że się nie doczekam.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko do niej i złapał za rękę, którą dziewczyna od razu zabrała.

\- Jestem ciężko chora. Ledwo mówię. Nigdy w życiu nie byłam aż tak chora. Nie powinnam być sama. - Powiedziała i odwróciła głowę w kierunku okna.

\- Nie ma Charlesa? - Zapytał Louis, a kobieta prychnęła. Jak zwykle na wspomnienie swojego męża.

\- Pojechał na polowanie. Mimo mojej choroby. - Odparła gorzko. - Cały ranek cierpię w samotności. - Powiedziała z westchnieniem, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nikt z sąsiadów mnie nie odwiedził. Mimo, że Charles powiedział im, że zachorowałam - Powiedziała cierpko, podnosząc się na poduszkach. - Widocznie się mną nie przejmują - Powiedziała sięgając po filiżankę herbaty. Była jednak za daleko, więc wymownie spojrzała na Louisa, który prędko podał jej naczynie.

\- Jeszcze przyjdą. Jest wcześnie. - Zasugerował delikatnie, na co kobieta mało dyskretnie wywróciła oczami, więc Louis spróbował inaczej. - Jeśli masz wystarczająco siły, możemy razem się do nich przejść. Na przechadzkę.

\- To oni powinni mnie odwiedzić. - Powiedziała z mocą. Louis westchnął. Po chwili usłyszał głośne krzyki. Wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył młode rodzeństwo, biegnące w kierunku domu. Uśmiechnął się widząc dziewczynę w białej, zwiewnej sukience, która biegła trzymając fioletowy wianek na głowie i chłopaka, który śmiał się, wskazując na nią palcem. Dziewczyna popchnęła go i pobiegła dalej zakrywając swoje usta dłonią.

\- Niezwykle wyrośli. - Powiedział i zerknął na siostrę, która prychnęła z pogardą.

\- Tak. Wracają prawdopodobnie z najlepszymi ocenami. - Wstała i zarzuciła na siebie bawełnianą narzutkę. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na korytarz, gdzie rodzeństwo już dotarło.

\- Louis! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna wtulając się w jego ciało.

\- Cześć Perrie, Niall. Moi ulubieni kuzyni! - Powiedział ze śmiechem.

\- Sto lat się nie widzieliśmy bracie. - powiedział blondyn i poklepał go po ramieniu. Louis przytaknął i zaczął się śmiać z podskakującej obok dziewczyny.

\- Mamy wspaniałe wieści! - Pisnęła i wzięła go za rękę. - Chodź do nas, mama nie może się doczekać, aż do niej przyjdziesz.

Usłyszał prychnięcie za sobą, jednak nie przejął się tym i zgodził się na odwiedziny. Kochał tą rodzinę całym sercem. Rodzina Charlesa zawsze była dla niego oparciem.

\- Chodź Fizzy, przejdziemy się. - Powiedział do siostry, podając jej swoje ramię, które z niechęcią ujęła.

***

\- Taki blady i szczupły! - Krzyknęła pani Maura Edwards, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. - Musimy Cię porządnie wykarmić.

Kobieta była w kwiecie wieku. Louis miał wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie starzeje i za każdym razem wygląda tak samo. Uśmiechnięta, zadbana z dużą nutą dostojności. Była w pewnym stopniu podobna do jego matki.

\- Pani, obiad na stole, - Powiedziała służąca, kłaniając się. Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie i zaprowadziła ich do jadalni, gdzie od razu zaczęli rozmawiać.

\- Admirał Sanders jest w trakcie przeprowadzki. Mieliśmy szczęście do takich lokatorów. - Powiedział Louis nawiązując do swojej wyprowadzki. Maura przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem. W międzyczasie pojawił się jej mąż, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z daleka.

\- Wyprowadzka z rodzinnego domu musi być dla ciebie ciężka. - Powiedział, a Louis przytaknął.

\- Gdy Twoja matka żyła, było zupełnie inaczej. Miała rękę do gospodarki. Panował ład i porządek...

\- Ale nie było balów. - Powiedziała Perrie z wygiętymi do dołu ustami. Louis parsknął i upił małego łyka wody.

\- Jestem pewna, że Sanders urządzi niedługo jakiś bal i zaprosi wszystkich przystojnych oficerów marynarki. - Powiedziała z rozmarzeniem Perrie, dostając od brata kuksańca w bok.

\- Podobno jego szwagier jest w marynarce i do nich przybędzie. To Harry Styles. Wrócił niedawno do kraju i zamieszka w Kellynch Hall. - Wyjaśnił Niall.

Mina Louisa nieznacznie zrzedła, kiedy słuchał rodzeństwa, które opowiadało o Harrym oraz jego rodzinie. Czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie Nialla, który siedział naprzeciwko. Louis czuł, że będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać. Od zawsze mieli ze sobą dobry kontakt. Wprawdzie odkąd poszli do szkoły, nie mogli spotykać się za często, jednak regularnie wysyłali do siebie listy. Louis jednak nigdy nie przyznał się, nawet przed Niallem, że zna Harry'ego Stylesa.

\- Jest chyba najprzystojniejszym oficerem i na dodatek jest kawalerem. Podobno ma całe kufry hiszpańskiego złota! - Pisnęła dziewczyna, a Louis uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Przekonasz się o tym jutro kochanie. - Powiedział pan domu, sprawiając, że serce Louisa się zatrzymało. - Właśnie dostałem odpowiedź na zaproszenie. Przyjdzie do nas jutro na kolację. - Powiedział z uśmiechem, podnosząc list do góry.

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami. Jak przez mgłę słyszał piski Perrie, która ekscytowała się jutrzejszą kolacją. Widocznie zbladł, bo pani Edwards popatrzyła na niego z troską.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - Zapytała podając mu szklankę z wodą, którą z ulgą wziął.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Powiedział posyłając jej uśmiech. - Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. - Szepnął do siebie, zamykając oczy.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

Louis przez cały dzień nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Próbował czytać, pomagać Felicite, która widząc jego rozkojarzenie, wygoniła go do ogrodu, oraz bawić się z dziećmi. Jednak przez cały czas jego myśli uciekały do Harry'ego Stylesa, który miał pojawić się w jego domu w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. A Louis nie był absolutnie na to gotowy.

Kręcił się po podwórzu. Przez chwilę grał na fortepianie swoją ulubioną melodię, jednak krzyki jego siostry o bolącej głowie, zmusiły go do zaprzestania.

Nakarmił nawet konie, brudząc przy tym swoje jasne spodnie i musiał zanieść je do praczki, która stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie nie da rady tego doprać.

Zmrok już zapadł, a pokój oświetlała jedynie lampa naftowa stojąca na komodzie w jego tymczasowym pokoju. Słuchał świerszczy, grającą piękną melodię, która wpadała do pokoju przez otwarte okno.

Lubił swój pokój. Nie był zbyt przestronny, ale miał niebieskie ściany z białymi zdobieniami. W kącie stało łóżko z puchową pierzyną, którą absolutnie uwielbiał. Miał duże, stojące lustro, a obok niego duża komoda, w której trzymał swoje ubrania, które zabrał z rodzinnego domu. Pod jedną parą okien stało duże biurko z kałamarzem i piórem. Uwielbiał pisać i robił to każdego wieczora. Miał swój mały, brązowy pamiętnik o którym nikt nie wiedział.

Tego wieczora miał spotkać Harry'ego. Pierwszy raz od lat. Myślał o tym, czy mężczyzna się zmienił. Czy dalej miał długie loki, czy dalej jego oczy były tak samo zielone i błyszczące. Stał właśnie przy lustrze, zastanawiając się nad koszulą, którą powinien założyć, kiedy usłyszał głośny krzyk. Podbiegł do okna i zobaczył Charlesa, męża Felicite, który niósł na rękach płaczące dziecko. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to Oliver.

Rzucił koszulę na podłogę i zszedł na dół, trzymając ostrożnie świecę. W salonie była już jego siostra, ubrana i przygotowana do kolacji. Jej perłowe korale mieniły się w blasku świecy.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytała, podchodząc do płaczącego dziecka. Louis z boku obserwował, jak Charles kładzie chłopaka na łóżku.

\- Spadł z drzewa, poślij po lekarza. - Zwrócił się do służącego, który szybko się skłonił i wyszedł, zostawiając zimny podmuch wiatru, który przyleciał z drzwi.

\- Musimy mu nastawić obojczyk. - Powiedział Louis ze swojego miejsca w rogu pokoju. Felicite popatrzyła na niego z obrzydzeniem, a następnie odwróciła się, łapiąc za głowę.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by pan Sanders na nas czekał. - Powiedziała, a Louis pokręcił głową i podszedł do łóżka.

\- Spokojnie mały. - Popatrzył na zapłakane oczy chłopca i delikatnie włożył rękę pod bark chłopaka. Drugą rękę położył na jego mostku i jednym zwinnym ruchem nastawił kość. Chłopczyk pisnął, a Louis szybko zaczął go uspokajać, kładąc rękę na jego czole i przeczesując mu włosy.

\- Już, cichutko. - Szeptał do niego, podczas gdy jego siostra chodziła w kółko.

\- Co teraz? - Zapytała patrząc na męża. Louis zdążył wsunąć się na łóżko obok chłopca i trzymając go za rękę zaczął opowiadać historię o walecznym rycerzu. Przez chwilę malec płakał, jednak z każdym kolejnym słowem opowieści, uspokajał się.

W końcu oczy chłopca zamknęły się, a oddech unormował.

\- Moim obowiązkiem jest powitanie pana Sandersa i pana Stylesa. - Powiedział Charles i odwrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść.

\- Słucham? - Krzyknęła jego żona i wycelowała w jego stronę oskarżycielsko palec. - Ty pójdziesz sobie na kolację do Edwardsów, a ja mam zostać i się nimi zajmować?

\- To nie... - Zaczął Charles, ale zdenerwowana kobieta mu przerwała.

\- Oczywiście, to że jestem matką oznacza, że muszę ciągle siedzieć uwięziona w domu, tak? A ty sobie pójdziesz na kolację! Skąd wiesz, że dziecku nic nie jest? Może potrzebować ojca! Jak zwykle. Wszystko muszę robić ja!

Charles zacisnął pięści i wpatrywał się w gniewną kobietę, która mocno gestykulowała, krzycząc.

\- Zostanę z nim. - Przerwał Louis, zanim mogłoby dojść do kolejnej nieprzyjemnej wymiany zdań. Powoli wysunął się z łóżka, cały czas patrząc, czy na pewno nie obudził chłopca. Zapanowała cisza, kiedy małżeństwo porozumiewało się między sobą wzrokowo. Louis przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zagryzł wargi. Ta propozycja dawała mu szansę odwleczenia spotkania z kapitanem Stylesem. Jego serce nie zostałoby złamane, gdy w końcu zobaczy szczęśliwego Harry'ego z żoną przy boku.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Charles, a Louis przytaknął.

\- I tak nie jestem głodny. - Skłamał, a Charles uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze, więc postanowione. - Powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Jego siostra posłała mu długie spojrzenie zanim wyszła.

\- Dobrze się nim zajmuj.

Późno w nocy, kiedy Oliver był w głębokim śnie, Louis wziął koc i owinął się nim szczelnie. Popatrzył na śpiącego chłopca i wyszedł z domu, biorąc latarnię. Jakaś siła ciągnęła go do sąsiadów. Drzwi za nim cicho się zamknęły a on zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku domu Edwardsów. Stare deski zaskrzypiały, kiedy powoli schodził po schodach. Podniósł lampę wyżej i zaczął iść przez ścieżkę. Lampa oświetlała delikatnie mrok. Nie wiedział dlaczego to robi. Jego serce waliło głośno w piersi, jakby chciało wybiec na spotkanie jego starej miłości. Uśmiechnął się i poczuł się, jakby miał zaraz unieść się nad ziemią.

Czuł się gotowy na to spotkanie. Czuł, że musi w tej chwili zobaczyć Harry'ego. Nie ważne było to, że Harry go nienawidzi. Nieważne było nic. Serce Louisa pękało z tęsknoty za nim. Pękało, mimo postanowienia, że musiał trzymać się z dala od Harry'ego. Mimo iż wiedział, że nie powinien liczyć na wspólną przyszłość.

Szedł coraz szybciej. Sowa huknęła głośno obok, powodując u niego drgnięcie. Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał na dom w którym odbywało się przyjęcie. Nawet stąd słyszał głośny śmiech Perrie i Nialla. Przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok. Nie mógł tego robić.

Z tą myślą wrócił i położył się obok Olivera. Tej nocy nie zasnął.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

\- Louis, żałuj, że Cię wczoraj nie było. - Pisnęła Perrie, gdy następnego ranka wpadła do jego kuchni jak huragan. Louis siedział przy stole i czytał poranną gazetę, a jego ręka z gorącą kawą zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do jego ust. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która usiadła naprzeciwko niego, odsuwając na bok wazon z żółtymi, polnymi kwiatami, które dzień wcześniej zebrał razem z Lizz.

\- Nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo równie przystojnego i miłego. - zaświergotała, kiedy Niall wszedł do środka i uśmiechnął się do Louisa. Stanął za siostrą i zaczął ją przedrzeźniać.

\- Uprzejmy, elokwentny, bogaty... Wiem, że tam jesteś Niall. - Powiedziała ze złością odwracając się do brata, który zaczął oglądać paznokcie, jakby stał tam w takiej pozycji przez cały czas. Louis parsknął.

\- Mamy do nich zaproszenie na jutro. - Powiedziała z powrotem skupiając się na Louisie, który odłożył swoją kawę, zerkając znowu na gazetę.

\- Jestem już spóźniona. - Do pokoju wpadła Felicite, zapinając swoje korale. - Zapnij mnie. - Zwróciła się do Louisa, który cicho wstał i zapiął mały zamek.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz. - Powiedział do siostry, która tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Czemu ty mi tego nie mówisz? Jesteś beznadziejnym bratem. - Powiedziała Perrie do Nialla. Louis zaśmiał się i wziął filiżankę do ręki.

\- Jest już? - Zapytała Fizzy, kiedy Louis odwrócił się do zlewu, odkładając tam naczynie.

\- Puk, puk. - Usłyszał ochrypły głos z okolic drzwi. Zamarł na chwilę i zamknął oczy. Znał ten głos. Znał go zbyt dobrze. Trzęsącą się dłonią, położył filiżankę i nie odwrócił się do przybysza.

\- Dzień dobry, czy z pańskim synem już wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał wolno z okolic drzwi.

\- Tak, tak, już lepiej. - Odparła jego siostra z lekkim uśmiechem. - Dziękujemy za troskę.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, a Louis czuł na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich. Nie odwrócił się jednak, modląc się, by jak najszybciej wyszli. Przejechał dłonią po białych meblach.

\- Och, to mój brat, Louis. - Powiedziała Felicite, stając obok niego. Louis przeklął w myślach i policzył do trzech zanim powoli odwrócił się do reszty.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy jego spojrzenie od razu skrzyżowało się z tym Harry'ego. Piękne, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego przyjaźnie. Może z lekkim zaskoczeniem, aczkolwiek przyjaźnie. Harry ukłonił się lekko w jego stronę. Louis oddał gest.

\- Znamy się. - Powiedział zielonooki, a Louis spojrzał na niego ze strachem. Nikt nie wiedział o ich wspólnej przeszłości.

\- Naprawdę? Louis nam o tym nie powiedział. - Odparła zdziwiona Perrie, a Louis zaczerwienił się, gdy czuł na sobie przeszywający wzrok wszystkich.

\- Poznaliśmy się, kiedyś... Dawno temu. - Powiedział, unikając Harry'ego, który nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Charles, który w ręku trzymał strzelby gotowe na polowanie. Spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Wybierzesz się z nami? - Zapytał go Charles, jednak Louis szybko pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna nie przejął się zbytnio odmową i podał broń Harry'emu.

\- Chodźmy więc, zanim ptaki odlecą na zimę! - Wykrzyknął i wyszedł.

\- Wybaczcie. - Powiedział Harry z lekkim skinieniem i zanim odszedł, spojrzał ostatni raz na Louisa, który przymknął oczy i spuścił głowę. Wypuścił drżący oddech.

\- Chyba masz mi dużo do powiedzenia. - Powiedział Niall, kiedy kobiety wyszły, zachwycając się Harrym, a Louis dalej stał w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na drzwi, przez które wcześniej wyszli.

Louis spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać.

***

\- Więc to tyle. - Powiedział Louis, teraz już otwarcie płacząc. Leżał z głową na kolanach Nialla, opowiadając mu całą historię. Od początku do końca. Od targu, przez zaręczyny do pożegnania przy drzewie wiśni. Niall słuchał uważnie, przeczesując jego włosy.

\- On mnie nienawidzi. - Szlochał Louis. - Nie wybaczył mi. Zresztą, to było do przewidzenia. Też bym się znienawidził na jego miejscu. Byłem słaby i go zawiodłem. Kiedyś nasze serca były tak blisko i grały w jednym rytmie, a teraz...

\- Teraz też na pewno grają. - Powiedział cicho Niall. - Byłby głupcem. Dalej darzy cię uczuciem. - Louis pokręcił głową, ścierając ręką łzy.

\- Nie, Niall. To nie jest...

\- To jest prawda, Louis. Widziałem to w jego oczach. - Powiedział gładko.

\- Ja nic nie widziałem. - Powiedział Louis i wstał, patrząc na niego.

\- Boś głupi, - Parsknął Niall i poklepał go po ramieniu - A teraz idź się szykuj, idziemy na kolację. Musisz wyglądać olśniewająco.

\- Niall. - Powiedział poważnie Louis. - Nasze rozstanie było dawne i definitywne. Nie możemy już do siebie wrócić, musisz to zrozumieć.

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Louis znowu położył się na łóżku i patrzył w sufit, który wymagał remontu. Chciałby móc cofnąć czas. Chciałby wrócić do momentu, kiedy mówił "Harry, nie mogę z Tobą uciec. Rodzina mnie znienawidzi. Co z nami będzie? Nie mamy pieniędzy. Jedź sam" Chciałby powiedzieć "Tak, Harry, kocham cię najmocniej na świecie" wtedy, kiedy miał na to szansę. Teraz byli sobie obcy. Nie, nawet gorzej niż obcy, nigdy bowiem nie mogą się już poznać. Była to wieczna obcość.

Usłyszał westchnienie blondyna. Powoli odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na jego twarz, wypraną z emocji.

\- Niall? - Zapytał cicho. - Czy ty masz kogoś w kim jesteś zakochany? - Zapytał, a blondyn zaczerwienił się i zaczął bawić poszewką jego poduszki.

\- Jest ktoś... - Zaczął, a Louis poderwał się.

\- Cóż to za młodzieniec? A może to niewiasta? - Pytał podekscytowany.

\- To on. Jest pastorem.

\- Znam go? - Niall spojrzał na niego krótko i pokiwał głową.

\- To Liam Payne. - Powiedział, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, próbując dopasować twarz do nazwiska w swojej pamięci. W końcu przed oczami zobaczył przystojnego mężczyznę, niezwykle miłego, który mieszkał kilkanaście kilometrów stąd.

\- To dobry chłopak. - Powiedział ciepło, a Niall przytaknął i zaczął opowiadać.

\- Jest naprawdę czarujący. Ma piękny dom i trochę ziemi. Zawsze, kiedy przyjeżdża przywozi mi kwiaty, które hoduje w swoim wielkim ogrodzie. To są naprawdę piękne kwiaty. Nawet Ty takich nie masz w Kellynch Hall! - Louis cieszył się widząc tak szczęśliwego kuzyna.

\- Więc szykuje się małżeństwo? - Mina Nialla od razu zrzedła.

\- Mama nie chce. Twierdzi, że to nie partia dla mnie. - Powiedział widocznie przygaszony, a Louis rozumiał. Przecież właśnie dlatego dzisiaj jest samotny.

\- Walcz, nie popełniaj tego samego błędu. Spójrz na mnie. - Powiedział ze smutkiem i wskazał na siebie. Niall uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

\- Idziemy do Kellynch Hall. - Blondyn rzucił w niego poduszką, powodując tym śmiech. - Wstawaj! - Krzyknął i wyszedł.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

\- Och, Louis, miło mi Cię poznać - Powiedziała Gemma, gdy wieczorem pojawili się na kolacji. Ucałował jej dłoń, a ona zachichotała niczym nastolatka. Spojrzała znad swojego beżowego kapelusza i poprawiła sukienkę.

\- Mnie również, najjaśniejsza pani. - Powiedział i rozejrzał się po swoim starym salonie. Nic się tu nie zmieniło. Te same meble, te same lustra. Westchnął i spojrzał na kobietę przed nim.

\- Pozwól, że przedstawię Ci... - Powiedziała obracając się finezyjnie do reszty towarzystwa. - Haroldzie! - Krzyknęła i pomachała do niego ręką. Louis dostrzegł Harry'ego obok Gilberta z którym żywo rozmawiał. Gdy usłyszał swoją siostrę, od razu przerwał i odwrócił się w ich stronę. Zostawiając na sobie delikatny uśmiech, zaczął powoli iść w ich kierunku, nie przestając patrzeć na Louisa, który jak zwykle zrobił się cały czerwony pod jego spojrzeniem. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że to, co było między nimi już nie wróci.

\- Gemmo. - Powiedział zerkając na uśmiechniętą siostrę, a następnie ukłonił się w stronę Louisa, który także skinął mu głową.

\- Poznaj proszę Louisa. - Powiedziała kobieta przysuwając się do swojego brata.

\- Widzieliśmy się z kapitanem wczoraj. - Powiedział niebieskooki i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Och. - Powiedziała blondynka i spojrzała w górę na swojego brata. - Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, nie zaliczyłabym wpadki. - Zaśmiała się.

\- Gilbert Sanders. Mąż Gemmy. Serdecznie miło pana poznać. - Obok Gemmy pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna z krzaczastymi brwiami i podał Louisowi dłoń, którą Louis delikatnie uścisnął.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest panu przykro oddać ten wspaniały majątek. - Powiedział, a Louis uśmiechnął się, ignorując ból w jego żołądku.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, że dom trafił w ręce tak dostojnej rodziny. - Powiedział nieco wymuszenie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Harry'ego, jednak starał się je pominąć.

\- Cóż. W takim razie, usiądźmy do stołu. - Powiedziała szczęśliwie Gemma.

Louis odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł przy najbliższym wolnym krześle. Jego rodzina już zdążyła zająć miejsca. Siedział między Perrie, a Felicite. Na przeciwko miał Nialla obok którego siedzieli jego dziadkowie, a po drugiej stronie Harry. Gospodarze siedzieli na szczytach stołu.

\- Więc Harry, co u kapitana Malika? - Zapytała Gemma, jakiś czas później.

\- Mieszka teraz gdzieś na południu. - Powiedział biorąc serwetkę i delikatnie czyszcząc swoje usta. - Czeka na zgodę, żeby wyruszyć na morze.

\- Niesamowite! - Krzyknęła Perrie, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Louis zagryzł wargi, by nie roześmiać się z lekko uniesionej brwi Harolda.

\- Pamiętam kapitana Malika. - Wtrąciła Felicite. - Narzeczony panny Hadid, prawda?

\- Niestety panna Hadid zmarła zeszłego lata. To był cios dla niego. - Powiedział wolno, patrząc na siostrę Louisa. Przy stole zapanowała niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem sztućców. 

\- To... To przykre .- Wykrztusiła Felicite. Harry pokiwał głową i odłożył serwetkę.

\- Czekali pięć lat na to, by kapitan Malik dorobił się takiego majątku, by zadowolić jej rodzinę. - Powiedział nie spuszczając oka ze swojego talerza. - Teraz ma majątek, ale jest całkiem sam - Powiedział cicho, a Louis przełknął gulę w gardle. Zrobiło mu się słabo, więc czym prędzej wziął do ręki szklankę wody. Louis złapał spojrzenie z Niallem, który uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.

\- Moim zdaniem oficer marynarki wojennej na służbie nie powinien się żenić. - Powiedział po krótkiej chwili. - Okręty wojenne to nie miejsce dla kobiet. Zaś, rozłąki to jedynie cierpienie dla małżonków.

\- Zgadzam się, rozłąka jest najgorsza. - Powiedział Gilbert ze szczytu stołu. Dyskusja zawrzała, a Louis przez cały czas patrzył w swój talerz.

\- W każdym razie... - Zaczął Harry, a cała reszta umilkła. - Skończyłem swoją służbę, więc zamierzam się ustatkować. - Ogłosił, a serce Louisa opadło gdzieś na dno oceanu. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego oczy utkwione były w swojej siostrze.

\- Cieszę się. - Powiedziała Gemma i złapała go za rękę. - Mówisz o kimś konkretnym?

\- Nie, nie. - Zaśmiał się sztucznie. - Jestem skłonny poślubić pierwszą lepszą osobę, która będzie miała od piętnastu do trzydziestu lat. - Całe towarzystwo zaśmiało się.

\- Wystarczy ładny uśmiech i odrobina pochwały dla marynarki, żebym wpadł po uszy.- Dodał, po raz kolejny rozśmieszając stół. Louis zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu.

\- Czy prosty marynarz ma prawo oczekiwać czegoś więcej? - Zapytał Harry nie patrząc na Louisa, jednak czuł, że te słowa skierowane są dokładnie do niego. - Od partnerki, lub partnera oczekiwałbym silnego charakteru. Kogoś, kto ma swoje zdanie. - Jego ton stał się poważny, odrobinę ostry. - Nie zniósłbym uległości i niezdecydowania. Słaby duch, który ulega perswazji innych nie jest godny zaufania.

\- Cóż. Rozejrzymy się dla Ciebie. - Powiedział Gilbert z uśmiechem, a Louis czuł, że za chwilę się rozpłacze. Niall dotknął pod stołem jego kolana i to sprawiło, że wziął się w garść. Wziął głęboki oddech i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Blondyn pokręcił głową zanim nie zabrał się za ponowne jedzenie.

2*

Siedział przy fortepianie grając wyuczoną melodię. Reszta rodziny nie zwracała na niego uwagi, zbyt pogrążona w rozmowach przy stole. Kątem oka widział Harry'ego, który rozśmieszał Perrie i Nialla, który posyłał mu co jakiś czas dziwne spojrzenia. Louis jednak nie chciał o nich myśleć. Jego serce i tak było złamane, i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. W głowie huczały mu słowa kapitana. Uległy i niezdecydowany. To idealna definicja jego samego.

Louis przymknął oczy i zmienił melodię, którą ułożył sam, dawno temu. Palce delikatnie sunęły po klawiszach, próbując oddać swój nastrój.

Była to historia. Od pierwszego, spotkania. Głośny targ, wołanie, zderzenie. Pierwsze spojrzenie, pierwszy uśmiech, cicha melodia. Kolejne spotkanie, przyjemne dla ucha nuty, które powoli zaczęły przybierać na sile. Rozkwitająca miłość, szczęście, wiosna, przyroda budząca się do życia...

\- Louis, mógłbyś zagrać coś skocznego, do tańca! - Pisnęła Perrie, która podbiegła do niego. Louis uśmiechnął się niechętnie i po chwili znalazł w pamięci melodię. Strzyknął palcami i zaczął grać. Parkiet powoli zapełniał się parami.

Harry poprosił do tańca Perrie, która nie ukrywając swojej chęci, ustawiła się z resztą na środku salonu. Louis kątem oka patrzył jak Harry posyła jej delikatne spojrzenia. Jak sunie finezyjnie po parkiecie, wokół reszty.

A serce Louisa opadło gdzieś na dno żołądka.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY

\- Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego, jak kapitan Styles. - Powiedział Charles następnego ranka, kiedy razem z rodziną wyszli na spacer na świeże powietrze.

\- Uważam, że nie miał szacunku do Louisa. - Powiedziała z przekonaniem jego siostra. - Gdy wczoraj Niall zapytał go, co sądzi o Tobie, Lou, odpowiedział, że bardzo się zmieniłeś.

\- Wyraził się nieco inaczej, Fizz. - Powiedział Charles. - Jest bardzo miły i wydaje mi się, że Niall wpadł mu w oko.

\- Bredzisz, Perrie jest idealną kandydatką. - Odparła Felicite zatrzymując się i patrząc na męża groźnie.

\- Tak, jednakże zapomniałaś moja miła, że ona jest prawie zaręczona z moim kuzynem, Liamem. - Powiedział wyniośle, a żona prychnęła. Louis szedł z przodu, przysłuchując się kłótni małżonków. Chciał przyspieszyć, by oderwać się od nich, jednak Niall i Perrie byli daleko przed nimi.

\- Kim on jest? - Żaliła się kobieta. - Wiejskim pastorem! Cóż za żałosna partia dla naszej rodziny.

\- Nie prawda. Jest bardzo miły. Ma ziemię na północy. I całą wioskę.

\- I co z tego? - Krzyknęła - Co z tego, że jest miły? Jeśli rodzina nie pochwala tego małżeństwa, to go nie będzie!

\- Oczywiście! Bo ty przecież wiesz najlepiej! - Krzyknął Charles i wyminął ją.

\- Nie odchodź, gdy do Ciebie mówię!

\- To nie ty tu decydujesz.

\- Ach tak? Więc kto?

\- Ona. I jestem pewien, że Perrie oraz Liam będą świetnym małżeństwem. Tak samo jak kapitan Styles i Niall.

Miał ochotę uciec z tego miejsca. Uciec gdzieś na Karaiby. Jak to się stało, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji? Nienawidził tego, że to właśnie jego rodzina sprawiła, że znajduję się w takim miejscu. To jego rodzina sprawiła, że odrzucił Harry'ego. Może gdyby nie ta perswazja, teraz byłby szczęśliwym małżonkiem?

Louis zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył Nialla rozmawiającego z kapitanem Stylesem, tuż za linią drzew. Chciał zawrócić, by nie musieć oglądać, jak Harry zaleca się do jego kuzynów, kiedy poczuł rękę na swoich plecach.

\- Widzisz? - Powiedział Charles i wskazał na młodych. - Mówiłem, że wybierze Nialla.

Louis miał dość. Perrie biegała wokół Stylesa, jakby był jakimś egzotycznym zwierzęciem z cyrku. Ciągle chichotała, dotykała go, mimo, że tak nie wypada. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że kapitanowi to zupełnie nie przeszkadzało. Robił do dziewczyny maślane oczy, zupełnie nie przejmując się nikim dookoła. Dosłownie wszyscy wokół niego byli zachwyceni. Serce Louisa roztrzaskiwało się za każdym razem, gdy chociażby niebieskooki spojrzał w ich kierunku.

Właśnie dlatego starał się wykorzystywać spacer na przyglądanie się pięknemu krajobrazowi. Ścieżka, którą szli prowadziła dosłownie przez środek pola rzepakowego. Złociste kwiaty skąpane były w jasnych promieniach słonecznych. Louis rozpiął swój śnieżnobiały kołnierz i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Dzień był naprawdę ciepły. Zbliżali się do ciągnącej się przez całą wieś rzeki. Louis zmrużył oczy, gdy przyglądał się jak kapitan Styles wchodzi na grubą kłodę i podaje rękę Perrie, która z chichotem bierze w dłonie materiał zwiewnej sukni i z gracją wspina się na pień. Styles przeprowadza ją bezpiecznie po czym wraca do Nialla, który mówi coś cicho, na co Harry wybuchnął krystalicznie szczerym śmiechem. Kątem oka widzi jak Charles szturcha Felicite w bok, a ta prycha i podaje swoją dłoń, by jej mąż także mógł ją asekurować.

Louis szedł z tyłu. Spojrzał na swój prowizoryczny most i westchnął. Od zawsze bał się wody. Bał się wejść do jeziora, bo myślał, że utonie. Pamięta, że tylko raz odważył się na ten krok. W upalny dzień. Nie utonął. Nie zrobił tego ponieważ był z nim Harry, który go asekurował i składał drobne pocałunki, by Louis przestał myśleć o swoim strachu.

\- Pomóc ci? - Powiedział Charles. Reszta już zniknęła mu z oczu za linią drzew. Louis pokręcił głową i zaczął powoli iść po chropowatej powierzchni, starając się odepchnąć te wspomnienia. Już niedługo Harry będzie szczęśliwy z Perrie u boku. Z Perrie lub Niallem.

Był już prawie przy brzegu, kiedy jego noga się obślizgnęła i stracił równowagę, spadając do wody. Krzyknął głośno.

\- Louis?! W porządku? - Rozpoznał głos Charlesa, jednak jego głowa pulsowała zbyt mocno. Miał wrażenie, że świat wiruje. Zamknął oczy i gdy je otworzył, nad nim znajdował się nie tylko Charles, ale także Harry.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał ochrypłym głosem zielonooki, a Louis powoli przytaknął, zamykając oczy.

\- Hej, nie odpływaj nam tutaj. - Powiedział Charles, klepiąc go po policzku. Louis jęknął i złapał się za bolącą głowę.

\- Wszystko ze mną dobrze. - Powiedział i podniósł się z sykiem. Poczuł dużą dłoń wsuwającą się powoli pod jego ramiona i unoszącą do góry. Zamrugał kilka razy. To prawdopodobnie był pierwszy raz od ośmiu lat, kiedy Harry go dotykał. Na jego ciele mimowolnie pojawiły się dreszcze. Byli blisko siebie. Louis praktycznie się rozpływał pod tym dotykiem. Wpatrywał się w zielone tęczówki jak zaklęty, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze były tak pięknie zielone jak dzisiaj. Głowa Harrego pochylona była w jego stronę, tak blisko. Być może za blisko. Louis bezwiednie spojrzał na jego idealnie skrojone usta, które wydawały się być suche. Tak bardzo chciałby ich skosztować. Rysy twarzy był teraz tak wyraźne. Odczuwał wewnętrzny ból, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak wydoroślał. Z tamtego chłopca nie zostało już nic.

Poczuł mrożące zimno, gdy Harry kiwnął głową i odsunął się od niego. Obojętnie spojrzał na Louisa, który czuł, że w kącikach jego oczu zbierają się łzy.

\- Możemy iść dalej. - Powiedział, odwracając się. Warga Louisa zadrżała, gdy patrzył jak Harry odchodzi. Gdzieś w oddali majaczy powóz, który jechał w ich stronę.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytał Niall, który pojawił się chwilę wcześniej, uważnie przyglądając się najpierw kapitanowi Stylesowi, a następnie Louisowi.

\- Tak. - Powiedział głośno, prostując się szybko. - Myślę, że zgrzałem się od tego słońca.

Widział jak Charles przytakuje mu i klepie go po ramieniu zaczynając rozmowę o wspaniałej pogodzie tego lata.

\- Och zobacz, któż to jedzie! - Krzyknęła Felicite, gdy znowu szli całą grupą, piaszczystą dróżką, tuż na skraju lasu.

\- Dzień dobry! Cóż za piękny dzień! - Krzyknął Gilbert, jedną ręką zdejmując cylinder i kłaniając im się lekko, a drugą trzymając lejce od czarnych jak smoła koni.

\- Niezwykle gorący, drogi panie. - Powiedział Charles z uśmiechem.

\- Może podwieźć panią, pani Felicite? - Zapytała Gemma uprzejmie - Ostatnio nie czuła się pani najlepiej.

Felicite zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy, a jej szczęka zacisnęła mocno. Louis w duchu widział jak chcę zaprzeczyć i zacząć kłócić się, że nie będzie przez to rezygnować ze spotkań towarzyskich. Nie spodziewał się jednak głosu Harry'ego, który przemówił.

\- Droga siostro, dziękujemy bardzo ale myślę, że to panicz Louis chętnie skorzysta z tej propozycji. - Louis spojrzał na niego w szoku i chciał zaprotestować, jednak przeszkodził mu głos Gemmy, która zaproponowała mu tylne siedzenie w pojeździe.

\- To wspaniały pomysł, kapitanie. - Powiedział Charles i pchnął lekko Louisa. - Miał mały wypadek po drodze, myślę, że słońca ma pod dostatkiem.

Chciał zaprotestować ale poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, która ciągnęła go w stronę dorożki.

\- Ale... - Zaczął cicho patrząc błagalnie na Harry'ego, który nie pytając go o zdanie uniósł go, jakby nic nie ważył i posadził na miękkim siedzeniu z tyłu. Niebieskooki próbował złapać wzrok Harry'ego. Nadaremnie. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie patrzył w jego stronę, nawet gdy ruszyli.

\- Spotkamy się w Kellynch Hall. - Powiedział Gilbert. Louis czuł się zażenowany i przez całą drogę jego oczy nie odrywały się od ziemi. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia rodziny i było mu wstyd za siebie.

Na początku podróży Gemma oraz Gilbert próbowali wciągnąć go do rozmowy, jednak Louis był bardzo milczący. Dojeżdżali już niemalże do posiadłości, gdy Gemma zaczęła.

\- Harry mógłby w końcu się zdecydować i przedstawić nam osobę, którą wybiera na swojego partnera. To niedorzeczne, że tyle musimy czekać na ślub. - Louis niemal że spadł z powozu, a w jego ustach zaschło. W ogóle nie myślał o tym, że Harry kiedyś w końcu się ustatkuje i wybierze któreś ze swoich kuzynów. To będzie okropne dla niego samego. Kochał Nialla i Perrie, jednak jego serce, będzie łamane za każdym razem, gdy ich rodziny będą się spotykać na kolacje. Zazdrościł im. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko mógłby mieć Louis, gdyby tylko nie stchórzył. Mógłby mieć Harry'ego dla siebie. Z drugiej jednak strony to było dla Louisa pocieszające. Niall i Perrie to dobra partia dla Stylesa i z każdym z nich, Harry byłby szczęśliwy.

\- Lada dzień to zrobi. - Powiedział Gilbert do żony.

\- Jestem ciekawa kogo wybierze... - Powiedziała miękko kobieta, a Gilbert się zaśmiał.

\- To dobra rodzina. Ważne, żeby był szczęśliwy. A wygląda na szczęśliwego tutaj.

Gdy podjechali pod dom, Louis grzecznie podziękował i dalej lekko zażenowany sytuacją pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Miał nadzieję na sen, który jak na złość się nie pojawiał. Wszystkie jego myśli wirowały na temat Harry'ego i jego zachowania. Jego opiekuńczości w jednej chwili, by w następnej zmienić się w tradycyjną oziębłość. Kiedy w jednej chwili myślał, że Harry dalej darzy go uczuciem, to w drugiej musiał ganić się w myślach, ponieważ Styles odwracał wzrok i więcej na niego nie patrzył. 

Leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Znowu przypomniał sobie, że powinien zasugerować remont.

Cała ta kontemplacja sprawiła, że zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że Harry nie potrafi mu wybaczyć. Zrozumiał, że Harry potępia go za to co zrobił w przeszłości i teraz zakochuje się w kimś innym.   
Wszystko na to wskazuje, ponieważ niemożliwym jest, że Harry nie widzi cierpienia Louisa. Nie widzi tego, jak każde spojrzenie rani jego serce. Niemożliwe, że Harry nie potrafiłby temu załagodzić, sprawić, że męki Louisa w końcu dobiegną końca.

Louis przyznał się w końcu do tego. Kochał serce człowieka, które, mimo przeszłości, już nie biło dla niego.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY

Louis stanął na ciepłym piasku i wpatrywał się w morze. Czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, jednak nie odwrócił wzroku z fal uderzających o skały. Słońce skryte było za chmurami. Słyszał śmiech swojej rodziny, która bawiła się nieopodal.

Kapitan Styles zaprosił całą jego rodzinę na wycieczkę do Lyme. Louis nigdy nie wyjechał poza granice swojego hrabstwa, więc to było dla niego coś wielkiego. Z zachwytem przyglądał się mewom i zbierał muszelki z piasku.

Cieszył się, że jego siostra zmusiła go do tego wyjazdu. Sam chciał zostać z dziećmi. Wydawało mu się, że ma coraz gorszy kontakt z Oliverem i Leą, a prawda była taka, że tylko oni sprawiali, że szczerze się śmiał.

Przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że kapitan Styles niedługo stanie na ślubnym kobiercu i powie "tak" komuś, kto nie jest nim.

Czuł, że ktoś stoi za nim. Jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Harry. Jego mina była nieodgadniona. Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, który zielonooki po chwili odwzajemnił. W jego policzkach nie zobaczył dołeczków, jednak Louis i tak uznał to za niemały sukces.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a czas się zatrzymał. Jak zwykle, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały. Nieważne, czy to się działo teraz, czy osiem lat temu. Louis czuł, że w takich momentach ich serce biło jednym rytmem. Mimo, iż nie powinno.

Kapitan otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak za nimi rozniósł się krzyk.

\- Styles! - Krzyczał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna idąc pospiesznie w ich stronę. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i wysokie buty, które zatapiały się w piasku. Jego czarny płaszcz powiewał na wietrze.

\- Malik! - Krzyknął Harry i zaczął biec w jego kierunku. Louis mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, słysząc głośny śmiech mężczyzn, którzy wpadli w swoje ramiona. Mgliście pamiętał opowieść o kapitanie Maliku, a jego serce nagle przeszedł chłód. Rodzice wybranki kapitana Malika także nie godzili się na ich ślub. A kiedy w końcu chłopakowi udało się zdobyć majątek, było już za późno.

\- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię. - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Harry, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się koło nich. - To jest mój serdeczny przyjaciel, kapitan Zayn Malik.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się i poprawił swoje kruczoczarne włosy, które rozwiewał wiatr. Harry zaczął po kolei przedstawiać jego rodzinę.

\- A to. - Powiedział na koniec, patrząc na Louisa znowu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy - To jest Louis Tomlinson.

\- Louis William Tomlinson? - Zapytał Zayn z nutą zdziwienia, jednak ukłonił się przyjaźnie.

\- We własnej osobie. - Powiedział Louis uprzejmie i przyglądał się wymianie spojrzeń między Zaynem, a Harrym.

\- Cóż. Nie stójmy tak, zapraszam do siebie na kolację! - Krzyknął uradowany Zayn, klaszcząc w dłonie, a reszta wydała z siebie szczęśliwe przytaknięcia.

2*

Dworek był mały, lecz pięknie usytuowany. Jedna ściana domu wychodziła na morze. Louis był oczarowany. Siedzieli właśnie przy stole, jedząc kolacje. Wszyscy mieli wyśmienite humory. Louis siedział jednak obok kapitana Malika, który był bardzo cichy i prawie wcale się nie odzywał. Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego historii miłosnej. Coś zżerało go od środka, gdy patrzył na smutne oczy, które wpatrywały się jedynie w swój talerz, odkąd tylko usiedli.

\- Ja. - Zaczął Louis przeczyszczając głos, który drżał mu podczas mówienia - Ja chciałbym złożyć najszczersze kondolencje, panie kapitanie. Moje serce ściska się na myśl o tym, jakie nieszczęście pana spotkało.

Kapitan Malik spojrzał na niego smutno, ale także lekko zaintrygowany i wziął swój kieliszek z winem. W tle słyszeli śmiech Nialla i Felicite opowiadającej o swojej ostatniej chorobie. Nikt wydawał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Zayn wziął łyka nie odrywając swoich brązowych oczu od Louisa, który zdążył zrobić się cały zaróżowiony. Oczywiście, nie powinien tego wywlekać, myślał. Jak zwykle Louis potrafił już na wstępie wszystko spartaczyć. Miał ochotę przeprosić i wyjść do pokoju i nie wychodzić z niego do końca wyjazdu, ale wtedy jego towarzysz przemówił.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział prosto i wrócił spojrzeniem na swój talerz. Louis odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie zrobił z siebie kompletnego bęcwała. Gdy uznał rozmowę za zakończoną, Zayn znowu przemówił, zaskakując go odrobinę. Mężczyzna wydawał mu się niezbyt rozmowny. - Nasza miłość była niezwykła. Nigdy już taka się nie powtórzy. - Powiedział i spuścił swój wzrok.

\- Spośród tysięcy, którzy mogliby pójść na dno, trudno byłoby wybrać tego, za którym nikt nigdy by nie zapłakał. - Głos Harry'ego rozniósł się w pomieszczeniu. Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę i wiedział, że mimo rozmowy z Felicite, uważnie przysłuchiwał się ich konwersacji.

Louis spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Jest pan wciąż młody kapitanie. - Powiedział spokojnie w kierunku ciemnowłosego. - Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie pan szczęście u boku innej.

\- Mężczyźni nie zapominają o najprawdziwszej miłości tak prędko. - Odparł Zayn przeszywając go wzrokiem, a Louis czuł, jakby coś chciał mu przekazać.

\- Nie twierdzę, że tak jest. Miłość to coś wielkiego, choćby nie wiem co, nie da się tego ot tak odrzucić. Skąd jednak wiemy, kiedy jest ona prawdziwa i jedyna?

\- Myślę, że trzeba zasięgnąć do poezji. - Powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Zayn. - W końcu to poeci potrafią tak pięknie ubrać w słowa wszystkie uczucia.

\- Chciałby mi kapitan coś polecić? - Zapytał Louis, a Zayn zaśmiał się cicho. - Myślę, że mój przyjaciel ma zbiór wierszy o nieszczęśliwej miłości. - Powiedział spoglądając na szczyt stołu. Louis podążył za nim i zobaczył Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się do swojego talerza, słuchając czegoś, co mówił obok niego Niall.

Louis westchnął. Harry był taki piękny.

\- Wznieśmy toast za marynarkę! - Wykrzyknęła Perrie podnosząc w górę kielich. Harry zaśmiał się i uniósł do ust wino. Jego oczy wydawały się świecić w blasku świec na stole. Niebieskooki spojrzał na Perrie, która wyglądała jak zwykle olśniewająco. W jej blond włosach, znajdował się delikatny wianek, który uplotła przed kolacją, a pudrowa sukienka idealnie podkreślała jej atuty. Z bólem serca Louis musiał stwierdzić, że jest idealną kandydatką na żonę dla Harry'ego. Piękna, miła, wiecznie uśmiechnięta, zdecydowana, wychwalająca marynarkę. Wszystko, czego Harry pragnął.

\- Czas leczy rany. - Powiedział Louis zerkając na Zayna, który patrzył na niego w skupieniu. Przytaknął w zgodzie nim ponownie zabrał się za jedzenie.

3*

Louisa od rana bolała głowa, więc nie pojawił się kolejnego dnia na śniadaniu. Kiedy zszedł na dół, od jednej z pokojówek dowiedział się, że wszyscy postanowili iść na spacer nad morze. Podziękował jej i poszedł do kuchni w której zastał grubą kucharkę, która obierała ziemniaki w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Dzień dobry, czy mógłbym dostać coś lekkiego do jedzenia? Nie czuję się najlepiej. - Powiedział, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Proszę usiąść, za chwilę przygotuję panu zioła. - Odparła wstając, a Louis spełnił jej prośbę. Przyglądał się gobelinowi, który wisiał na wprost, kiedy usłyszał głos kucharki.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć śmiałość, ale czy mogłabym coś powiedzieć? - Zapytała, a Louis skinął głową zaintrygowany. Zazwyczaj służba nie pytała się nieproszona. To groziło karą ze strony gospodarza. To była dla niego nowa sytuacja.

\- Znam kapitana Malika od dziecka. - Zaczęła. - Znałam panienkę Gigi i pamiętam, kiedy przedstawiał ją rodzinie. Byli tacy szczęśliwi... To co się stało... Ta tragedia sprawiła, że kapitan całkowicie się załamał. Słyszałam jak płacze nad jej grobem. To rozdziera moje serce, ponieważ kapitan od zawsze był dla mnie jak syn, którego nie miałam. - Louis pokiwał głową i przyjrzał się kobiecie. Faktycznie wyglądała na taką, która większość życia miała za sobą. Jej siwe włosy wystawały spod białej czapki, a fartuch cały był umazany mąką i fioletowym sokiem porzeczkowym, jak domyślał się Louis.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że chciałam podziękować. - Powiedziała, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ależ co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Zapytał i wziął od kobiety filiżankę z dziwnie pachnącymi ziołami.

\- Dawno nie był tak rozmowny. - Odparła z uśmiechem. - Wczoraj rozmawiał z panem długo, przepraszam za śmiałość, po prostu słyszałam jak rozmawiacie o poezji.

\- Oboje interesujemy się poezją. - Powiedział niepewnie.

\- Tak, tylko to czyta. Często zostawia tomiki w różnych dziwnych częściach domu. Największą radość sprawia mu teraz chyba czytanie opisów męki i bezkresnego cierpienia rozdzielonych serc kochanków.

\- Tak, zasugerowałem wczoraj, by zaczął czytać więcej prozy. - Zaśmiał się Louis, a kobieta odwzajemniła to, jednak chwilę później spoważniała.

\- To nie dobre dla niego, być tak zamkniętym w sobie. Jednak może panu uda się go w pewien sposób... Przywrócić do żywych.

\- Nie sądzę, że jestem odpowiednią osobą. - Odparł wstając. - Dziękuję za herbatę.

Powiedział Louis i ukłonił się. W głowie ciągle myślał o kapitanie Maliku. Radował się jednak ze słów kucharki. Cieszył się, że jednak potrafił kogoś rozbawić i ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę. Oczywiście chciałby, żeby to był Harry, jednak tę szansę już stracił. Potrzebował ruszyć na przód, a znajomość z Zaynem Malikiem wydawała się Louisowi dobrym krokiem.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY

Pogoda nie dopisywała, ku rozczarowaniu całej rodziny. Mimo wszystko raz dziennie wszyscy wspólnie wybierali się na spacery nad morze.

Louis starał się unikać kapitana Stylesa, jak tylko mógł. Całe dnie przebywał w obszernej bibliotece, wraz z kapitanem Malikiem, który okazał się być wspaniałym towarzyszem. Przez kilka dni udało im się poznać i w pewnym sensie zaprzyjaźnić. Miłość do poezji była na początku ich głównym tematem, który z biegiem czasu zmieniał się w te prywatne, pełne melancholii rozmowy.

Raz na jakiś czas, kiedy Harry był zajęty, dołączała do nich Perrie, która zaczytywała się w romansach. Kochał kuzynkę całym sercem, jednak najbardziej cenił sobie towarzystwo Zayna.

Niall zaprzyjaźnił się z grubą kucharką, którą oczarował swoim własnym przepisem na jagnięcinę i tam spędzał najwięcej czasu.

Felicite co i rusz wyciągała swojego męża na różne spotkania towarzyskie, które szczerze mówiąc zbrzydły Charlesowi, co prowadziło do kłótni między nimi. Mimo wszystko Felicite i tak zawsze stawiała na swoim, unieszczęśliwiając tym mężczyznę.

Harry natomiast często wybywał z domu. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduje. Zawsze jednak był obecny na obiedzie, będąc duszą towarzystwa. Opowiadał historię zza siedmiu mórz, które fascynowały Perrie.

Louis westchnął i spojrzał przed siebie. Niall szedł niedaleko, żywo gestykulując podczas rozmowy z Felicite i Charlesem. Prawdopodobnie próbował po raz kolejny przekonać ich, że Liam nie jest złym kandydatem na męża. Louis pokręcił głową. Jego siostra była niezwykle uparta w tej kwestii. Tak samo jak matka Nialla. Byli właśnie na spacerze, którego Louis miał szczerze dość. Niemiłosiernie wiało, co chwilę zwiewając jego kapelusz, który za każdym razem łapał Zayn, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

\- Chyba zanosi się na deszcz. - Powiedział Zayn spoglądając w niebo. Louis parsknął, za co natychmiast przeprosił.

\- Doprawdy kapitanie? Skądże te przypuszczenia? Może z tych kłębiących się nad nami chmur? A może z morza, którego fale tak gwałtownie obija się o skały po których chodzimy? - Zayn zaśmiał się w głos, powodując, że Harry, który szedł przed nimi odwrócił się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Patrzył chwilę na nich, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Perrie, która dosłownie skakała wokół niego. Jego płaszcz powiewał niczym flaga na maszcie, kiedy podniósł ręce, by poprawić cylinder.  
Tym razem Zayn parsknął, a Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Czy coś się stało?- Zapytał, jednak kapitan Malik pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się ze wzrokiem wbitym w plecy Harry'ego. Louis wzruszył ramionami i dalej szedł, rozglądając się po otoczeniu.

\- Kto to jest? - Zapytał Zayn, kiedy przed posiadłością zobaczyli powóz, do którego wsiadał blond włosy młodzieniec. Wszyscy przystanęli i przyglądali się mężczyźnie.

\- To Aaron. - Powiedziała Felicite mocno mrużąc oczy.

\- Masz na myśli dalekiego kuzyna Louisa? - Zapytał Harry, jakby nieprzytomnie. Felicite uniosła brew do góry.

\- Owszem, tego samego. To także mój kuzyn, jakby pan zapomniał, kapitanie. - Harry zamrugał oczami i włożył ręce w kieszenie czarnego płaszcza. Louis nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego ciała. Wszystkie ciemne elementy garderoby idealnie ze sobą współgrały, a kokarda, jako jedyna, niemalże lśniła bielą.

\- Co? - Pisnęła Perrie, wchodząc na pobliski stromy kamień, by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Louis niepewnie spoglądał na śliską powierzchnię.

\- Jest niezwykle przystojny. - Odparł Niall, opierając głowę o Louisa, jakby z rozmarzeniem.

\- Podobno ma zostać baronetem. - Powiedział Charles, obejmując żonę w pasie, która uniosła brodę do góry i spoglądała na dom z wyższością.

-Co w nim takiego specjalnego? - Zapytał Harry, spoglądając na zaczerwienioną Perrie i uśmiechniętego Nialla.

\- Jest ambitny, pragnie zostać baronetem wchodząc do jakiejś rodziny. - Powiedział Kapitan Malik spoglądając na przyjaciela, który uważnie wpatrywał się w powóz, który zaczął odjeżdżać. Louis przestąpił niewygodnie.

\- Mógł się chociaż przywitać. - Powiedziała Felicite ze złością.

\- Nasz ojciec nie odzywał się do niego, odkąd nieodpowiednio się ożenił. Myślę, że powitanie nie byłoby miłe. - Powiedział cicho Louis, przyciągając tym uwagę wszystkich.

\- Wygląda, jakby jechali w kierunku Bath. Może się spotkacie - Powiedział Zayn, a Louis spuścił wzrok.

\- Napisz więc do ojca, że go widziałyśmy. - Powiedziała Felicite odwracając się do niego.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. - Powiedział Louis twardo zaciskając szczęki.

\- Ale Lou... - Zaczęła Perrie ,a następnie było słychać tylko jej krzyk. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. W jednej chwili dziewczyna stała na skale, w drugiej jej głowa uderzała o kamień a w trzeciej leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi.

Serce Louisa zatrzymało się na sekundę, by podjąć szaleńczy bieg. Wszyscy w ciągu kilku sekund znaleźli się przy krwawiącej dziewczynie.

Louis padł na kolana i spojrzał na Nialla.

\- Wezwij lekarza! - Powiedział głośno, a blondyn zerwał się do biegu. Widział kątem oka, jak po drugiej stronie pochyla się Harry i odwija swoją kokardę z szyi. Louis wziął w swoje drżące ręce głowę kuzynki i przytrzymał ją w górze. Czuł krew pojawiającą się na jego palcach.

\- Przyciśnij to do rany. - Powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie do Harry'ego, który zwinął materiał i przybliżył do skroni dziewczyny. Louis przełknął ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia co dalej robić. Trzeba było czekać na doktora. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i zorientował się, jak blisko siebie byli. Oboje pochyleni nad ciałem kuzynki. Zielone tęczówki patrzyły na niego z dozą intensywności. Tym razem jednak twarz chłopaka wydawała mu się inna. Jakby delikatniejsza, a oczy nie ziały pustką, jak to często bywało.

Chciał, lecz nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Nawet wtedy, gdy czuł, jak Harry delikatnie dotyka jego dłoni. Louisem wstrząsnęły dreszcze i czuł róż piekący jego policzki. Wydawałoby się, jakby świat się zatrzymał. Morze ucichło, wiatr przestał smagać ich włosy, a słońce na chwile wyjrzało zza chmur. Jednak teraz nie liczyło się nic więcej niż zdrowie Perrie. Louis zabrał swoją dłoń.

2*

\- Musi tu zostać, dopóki nie wydobrzeje. - Powiedział Harry wchodząc do sypialni. Louis siedział na łóżku i opuszkami palców przejeżdżał po twarzy, pogrążonej we śnie, Perrie. Czuł chłopaka za sobą, jednak nie odwrócił się.

\- Trzeba zawiadomić naszych rodziców. - Powiedział cicho Charles, który stał po drugiej stronie łóżka. Felicite siedziała na fotelu w rogu i neutralnym wzrokiem patrzyła na kuzynkę.

\- Chcę przy niej zostać. - Odparł Harry, a Louis przymknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że Perrie zasługuje na jak najlepsze traktowanie.

\- Dobrze, pojadę jak najszybciej. - Pokiwał Charles głową patrząc na śpiącą blondynkę.

\- Zabierz ze sobą Nialla i Felicite. - Powiedział Harry, a serce Louisa stanęło.

\- A Louisa nie? - Zapytał zaskoczony Charles.

\- Louis najlepiej zaopiekuje się Perrie - Odparł z mocą. Charles pokiwał głową.

\- Masz rację .- Odparł i poklepał go po ramieniu. Louis czuł na sobie spojrzenie Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i sięgnął po zimną ściereczkę, którą położył na rozpalonym czole kuzynki.

\- Słucham? - Louis usłyszał, jak jego siostra podnosi się i staje obok łóżka - Louis ma zostać? A ja mam się pakować? - Wykrzyknęła, a Louis zasyczał, bo poczuł, jak Perrie zaczyna się wybudzać. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Sen jest najlepszym lekarstwem.

\- Według ciebie nie jestem troskliwa? Według Ciebie nie wypada bym została i się nią opiekowała? - Felicite zmieniła taktykę i teraz wydawała z siebie płacz. Louis wziął głęboki oddech słuchając, jak Charles próbuje uspokoić rozhisteryzowaną żonę - Mam wracać bez Ciebie? Bez męża? Co pomyślą ludzie? To okrutne! - Zapłakała głośno.

\- Wrócę z Niallem. - Powiedział spokojnie Louis i wstał, odwracając się do nich. Złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, jednak szybko odwrócił go z powrotem na siostrę, która patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem.

3*

Louis opatulił się mocniej płaszczem. Noc była wyjątkowo chłodna, kiedy wsiadał do powozu. Po długiej rozmowie, wspólnie postanowili, że Felicite wraz z Charlesem zostanie z Perrie, a Harry odwiezie Nialla i Louisa i wróci jak najprędzej, by pomagać przy doglądaniu chorej. Z bólem serca pożegnał się z kapitanem Malikiem i ruszyli w drogę.

Był niezwykle zmęczony. Jego oczy kleiły się, jednak sen, jak na złość nie chciał nadejść. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tętnem kopyt czy myślami, które błądziły wokół Harry'ego Stylesa. Jego serce przyspieszało na samo przypomnienie tego, jak podał mu dłoń, przy wsiadaniu do karety. Teraz siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, nie odzywając się słowem.

Louis rozchylił lekko oczy i zobaczył Nialla śpiącego na ramieniu Harry'ego. Starał się nie uśmiechnąć na widok uroczego blondyna, który spał z otwartą buzią.

Kapitan natomiast wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany. Patrzył w mijane krajobrazy, zupełnie nie przejmując się ciężarem na swoim ramieniu. Ubrany jak zwykle na czarno, niezwykle elegancko. Jego stroje szyli prawdopodobnie najlepsi projektanci. Louis poczuł się przy nim biednie i mizernie.

Gdy zajechali na miejsce, był już praktycznie środek nocy. Harry czym prędzej wypadł z wozu i otworzył metalową, wysoką bramę. Louis i ledwo przebudzony Niall poszli w jego ślady.

\- Paniczu Tomlinson. - Zaczął Harry odwracając się do nich w połowie drogi. Louis szeroko otworzył oczy i zerknął na Nialla, który nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądał się po okolicy. - Myślę, że powinieneś zostać z Niallem, wszystko załatwię.

Louis pokiwał głową i wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł blady uśmiech na wargach kapitana. Zrzucił to na zmęczenie. Stanęli na kamiennej ścieżce i przyglądali się Harry'emu, który wbiegł po schodach i zaczął walić w drzwi.

Po chwili w oknach pojawiło się światło, a drzwi otworzyły.

\- Witam, potrzebuje pilnie skontaktować się z sir Edwardsem, jestem Harry Styles. - Powiedział widząc lokaja. Louis złapał za rękę Nialla i postąpili kilka kroków do przodu.

Po paru chwilach, które wydawały się wiecznością, z budynku wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna, dzierżąc w ręku lampę naftową.

Niall uśmiechnął się i podbiegł do mężczyzny.

\- Tato... - Powiedział przytulając się do niego. Ojciec oddał uścisk i kazał wracać do domu, a sam ruszył do powozu, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy córce.

Louis stał dalej na środku i patrzył jak pokojówki przejmują Nialla, a drzwi zamykają się, by chwilę potem otworzyć z powrotem i wypuścić Harry'ego, który szybkim krokiem zmierzał w jego kierunku.

\- Muszę wracać - Powiedział zakładając rękawiczki. Louis skinął głową i przyglądał się, jak Harry zatrzymuje się obok niego.

\- Dziękuję Kapitanie. - Powiedział Louis. Harry zaprzestał czynności, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Pokręcił głową i wyminął Louisa, w drodze do karety.

\- Kapitanie... - Zaczął jeszcze raz Louis. Harry odwrócił się jego stronę i przechylił głowę w bok. Louis zagryzł wargi i rozejrzał się dookoła zanim nie zrobił kroku w jego stronę. Stali w bramie, naprawdę blisko siebie.

\- Ja... Ja naprawdę się martwię... - Powiedział cicho, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Czy mógłby pan do mnie napisać? Do Bath? O tym, jak miewa się Perrie?

\- Do Bath? - Zapytał z udawaną nonszalancją. Zdradziły go jednak lekko zmarszczone brwi.

\- Nie jestem tutaj potrzebny. - Odparł i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami. - Dołączę do ojca oraz Charlotte.

\- Nie znosisz Bath, jak dobrze pamiętam - Powiedział Harry po chwili ciszy, w której serce Louisa mało nie wyskoczyło z piersi.

\- Owszem. - Louis wymusił uśmiech. - Mieszka tam jednak moja szkolna przyjaciółka. Także moja ciotka chrzestna dotrzyma mi towarzystwa.

\- Dobrze - Powiedział wolno Harry i pochylił się lekko. Louis czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Przymknął lekko oczy, skupiając się na miarowym oddychaniu. Przełknął ślinę i wpatrywał się w wargi kapitana, które przez cały czas zdawały się być linią prostą. Louis marzył o pocałowaniu tych ust. Smakowaniu ich i przypomnieniu tego, co stracił dawno temu.

\- Dobranoc, panie Tomlinson. - Powiedział i odszedł. Rozczarowanie osiadło na jego barkach. Louis patrzył na to, jak wsiada do powozu i odjeżdża. Gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju, mając pewność, że nikt go nie widzi, rzucił się na łóżko w ubraniach i zaczął szlochać w poduszkę.

Gdy już się uspokoił, zaczęło świtać. Louis, wytarł zaschnięte łzy i popatrzył przez okno, na powoli wyłaniające się słońce. Pokój zaczął oświetlać się czerwono złotym blaskiem, a serce Louisa stwardniało. Po godzinach płaczu, wiedział, co mu zrobić. Wiedział, że absolutnie musi zapomnieć o Harrym Stylesie. Wiedział, że zaczął się nowy dzień, nowy rozdział i jutro z samego rana wyjeżdża do rodziny. I nigdy nie spotka kapitana.

Z tym poczuciem zamknął oczy.

\- Żegnaj kapitanie. - Powiedział cicho. To była obietnica.


	10. ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY

Podróż do Bath, tam gdzie mieszkała teraz jego rodzina, minęła niezwykle szybko, w porównaniu do pożegnania. Niall płakał na jego ramieniu przez dobre dziesięć minut, ponieważ został sam po wypadku Perrie. Jej stan był już ustabilizowany, z tego co wiedział od posłańca, jednak nie chcieli narażać jej zdrowia przez podróż, więc musiała zostać tam jeszcze jakiś czas. Louis wiedział, że jest w dobrych rękach.

Młodsze dzieci Felicite - Oliver i Lea - Także nie byli zachwyceni, że ich ulubiony wujek ich opuszcza. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że spędził z nimi tak mało czasu.

Louis westchnął wychodząc z powozu i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Długa, jasna kamienica ciągnęła się przez całą ulicę, naprzeciwko której znajdował się mały skwerek. Okolica wydawała mu się spokojna, mimo wielu ludzi spacerujących po chodnikach. Bath to nie była wioska, jak Kellynch Hall. Bath to w pełni rozwinięte miasto na zachodzie Wielkiej Brytanii.

Zerknął na numer, nim zapukał mosiężną kołatką do drzwi. Otworzył mu przysadzisty lokaj.

\- Louis Tomlinson. - Powiedział skinając głową. - Czy moja rodzina jest w domu?

\- Owszem, zapraszam do salonu. - Powiedział lokaj otwierając szerzej drzwi. Louis uśmiechnął się i postąpił krok.

Wszystko w tym domu było jasne z elementami orzechowego brązu. Było w porządku, Louis nie miał prawa narzekać. Nie mógł jednak przestać porównywać tego do swojego rodzinnego domu na wsi. Nic nigdy nie zastąpi mu Kellynch Hall.

\- Skoro przyjechał Louis, moje towarzystwo jest zbędne. - Usłyszał głos po swojej prawej, prawdopodobnie z salonu.

\- Ależ Eleanor, Twoje towarzystwo jest stokrotnie lepsze. - Powiedziała Charlotte, a Louis wszedł do środka.

\- Nie może pani nas opuścić. - Powiedział jego ojciec i spojrzał na niebieskookiego, który zdążył przekroczyć próg salonu. - Jesteś już, Lou.

Dziewczyny podniosły się i odwróciły w jego stronę, dygając z gracją. Skłonił się im i spróbował wywołać na swojej twarzy uśmiech.

\- Oh, Lou! - Krzyknęła Charlotte i podbiegła do niego, przytulając lekko, by nie pognieść swojej długiej do ziemi sukni. - Tęsknią tam za nami? W Kellynch Hall? - Louis otworzył usta, które zaraz zamknął, gdy dziewczyna kontynuowała. - Bath jest naprawdę wspaniałe, idealne dla nas. Mieszkamy w najszykowniejszym domu w tej dzielnicy! - Powiedziała siadając na bogato zdobionym szezlongu. Eleanor pokiwała głową, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Wszyscy chcą zaliczać się do przyjaciół Tomlinsonów! - Pisnęła, a Louis zdusił w sobie chęć wywrócenia oczami.

\- Wasz kuzyn, Aaron jest w mieście. - Odezwała się Eleanor. - Pogodził się z panem Tomlinsonem.

\- Pogodził się? - Nie krył swojego szoku. Byli poważnie skłóceni i nic nie wróżyło na to, że kiedykolwiek się pogodzą z ojcem.

\- Często nas odwiedza. - Powiedział Mark, podając mu szklankę z alkoholem. Louis przyjął ją z lekką odrazą. Nie skomentował tego jednak. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po bogato zdobionym salonie. Absolutnie nie mógł narzekać na swój nowy dom, był piękny.

\- Raz jadł z nami kolację - Kontynuował, kiedy Louis grzecznie zamoczył usta w chłodnej szkockiej - Wyraźnie zależy mu na dobrych relacjach z nami. - Niebieskooki wyłapał spojrzenie, które posłał swojej córce, która mocno się zaczerwieniła.

\- Szczerze nas przeprosił za wieloletni brak kontaktu. - Powiedziała patrząc na swoje kolana. Rumieńce dalej rozkwitały na jej bladych policzkach.

\- A jego żona? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie żyje. - Odparła Charlotte.

\- Jego żona była nikim. - Powiedział ojciec prostując się nieznacznie i podnosząc brodę do góry, pokazując swoją wyższość. Odwrócił się i zaczął przeglądać się w lustrze, poprawiając frak. - Tylko piękna i bogata. Musimy jednak pamiętać, że był młody i nierozsądny

\- Teraz jego maniery są bez zarzutów. - Powiedziała Charlotte, a Eleanor jej przytaknęła.

\- Nie widzę powodów, dla którego nie mogliby widywać nas razem. Czy to lady Antoinette? - Zapytał Mark słysząc kołatkę do drzwi.

\- Nie, to zapewne sir Aaron, który miał tu wstąpić. - Powiedziała Charlotte wstając prędko i wręcz biegnąc do lustra, by poprawić swoje idealnie upięte włosy.

\- Na pewno! Codziennie do Ciebie przychodzi, Charlotte! - Krzyknęła Eleanor na co jego siostra zachichotała i zaczęła szczypać swoje policzki.

\- Oh, El. Nie zauważyłam, żeby okazywał mi specjalne względy. - Odparła z nieszczerą skromnością, zerkając przelotnie na uśmiechniętego ojca.

Chwilę później, po zapowiedzi służącego, do środka wszedł uśmiechający się Aaron Elliot. Jego wzrok od razu powędrował do Louisa, który skinął, przyglądając mu się w zaciekawieniu.

\- Przepraszam za niezapowiedzianą wizytę. - Odezwał się patrząc na Marka. - Ale musiałem się upewnić, że panna Charlotte się nie przeziębiła po naszej wczorajszej przechadzce.

\- Oh, jak miło z pana strony panie Elliot. - Powiedziała Charlotte przekrzywiając głowę z ogromnym uśmiechem. Aaron uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa. Uśmiech Charlotte nieznacznie przygasł. Poprawiła swoje włosy myśląc o tym, że do tej pory, uwaga sir Elliota była skierowana wyłącznie na nią.

\- Niech pan pozwoli. - Odezwał się Mark, podchodząc do syna i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - To jest mój syn, Louis Tomlinson.

\- Niebywałe, ponieważ spotkaliśmy się w zeszłym tygodniu. - Powiedział Aaron spoglądając na Louisa, który spuścił wzrok. - Wątpię czy panicz Tomlinson to pamięta.

\- Pamiętam. - Odparł cicho, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. Charlotte otworzyła nieelegancko usta ze zdziwienia, kiedy usłyszała kolejne słowa Aarona.

\- Niebywałe, że mieszkaliśmy tak blisko siebie, a spotkaliśmy się dopiero tuż przed moim wyruszeniem do Bath. To przeznaczenie.

2*

\- Kapitan Styles i Perrie Edwards? - Zapytała ze zdziwieniem ciotka Antoinette tydzień później. Jechali dorożką na spacer po ogrodach, gdzie można było spotkać całą śmietankę towarzyską Bath. Louis nie był do końca przekonany do tej wyprawy, jednak cała jego rodzina nalegała, odkąd tylko wrócił do domu i nie mógł się z tego wyplątać.

\- Tak. - Powiedział wyglądając przez okno. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie swojej ciotki. - Lada dzień przyjdzie do nas list o zaręczynach.

\- Pogodziłeś się z tą myślą? - Zapytała po chwili ciszy, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej. To prawda, wiedział, że to nastąpi, jednak dopiero w tym momencie to do niego dotarło. Miłość jego życia wychodzi za jego kuzynkę. Definitywnie i ostatecznie.

\- Całkowicie życzę im szczęścia. - Powiedział zaciskając szczękę i do końca podróży nie zaszczycił ciotki, nawet najdrobniejszym spojrzeniem.

3*

Weszli do przestronnej sali. Wszędzie znajdowały się rośliny, nie było ich jednak na tyle dużo, by nie móc zobaczyć plotkujących ludzi znajdujących się na drugim końcu sali. Większość mimo wszystko spacerowała wokół miniaturowych rzeźb i egzotycznych kwiatów stojących na środku.

Faktycznie, Louis miał wrażenie, że spotkało się tu całe Bath. Wszystkie kobiety były wystrojone w kolorowe suknie a mężczyźni czarne fraki. Wszędzie gdzie nie spojrzał, mógł dostrzec przepych i wystawność. Niecodzienne rośliny posadzone były w wykwintnych donicach, które przyciągały wzrok a ogromne żyrandole wisiały ponad nimi niczym gwiazdy w piękną, letnią noc.

\- Zobacz. - Powiedziała ciotka, dyskretnie wskazując na lewo. - Toż to Aaron Elliot, niezwykle miły człowiek.

\- Tak... - Zaczął Louis i niepewnie zerknął na kobietę, która wyraźnie mu się przyglądała. Wahał się, jednak zdecydował dodać. - Ale wydaje mi się, że to nagłe pogodzenie jest dziwne i za tym kryje się coś jeszcze...

\- Masz na myśli Charlotte? - Zapytała ciekawa. Prawdopodobnie już wszyscy w Bath wiedzieli, że jego siostra wpadła w oko sir Aaronowi Elliotowi. I bynajmniej nikogo to nie dziwiło. Charlotte była piękna, dość zamożna, z dobrym nazwiskiem. Mężczyźni oglądali się za nią, jednak nie potrafiła nikogo zatrzymać na dłużej.

\- Jest atrakcyjna i... - Zaczął Louis, jednak przerwała mu Antoinette.

\- Owszem. I jeśli ożeni się z nią, to posiądzie Kellynch Hall. Nie wiem po co mu to jednak, ponieważ jego była żona była niezwykle bogata i nie potrzebuje pieniędzy.

\- Owszem, posiądzie majątek oraz tytuł. - Powiedział patrząc na kobietę w niebieskiej sukni, tuż przed nimi. Antoinette podążyła za nim wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się. Chwilę później zmieniła temat.

\- Pani Cole jest bardzo powabna ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego Charlotte tak bardzo pragnie zeswatać ją z twoim ojcem. Oh, Lady Nelson! - Wykrzyknęła ciotka, ruszając do grupy znajomych i zostawiając Louisa na pastwę spojrzeń możnych. Spuścił wzrok i poszedł dalej. Louis przeczuwał, że Charlotte wraz z ojcem były zafascynowane hrabiną Cole ze względu na tytuł który posiadała. Obracanie w takim towarzystwie zawsze prowadzi do obecności na najwystawniejszych balach i wydarzeniach. Ożenek spowodowałby, że Charlotte byłaby na każdym z nich. Pokręcił głową. Może to wszystko sobie wymyślił i ten związek jest z czystej miłości jego ojca do pani Cole?

Szedł wzdłuż alejki, podziwiając zielone rośliny, kiedy ktoś pojawił się obok niego.

\- Drogi Louisie. - Powiedział Aaron zdejmując cylinder i kłaniając się mu. - Przeznaczenie znowu sprawia, że się spotykamy.

\- Dzień dobry. - Louis powiedział uśmiechając się.

\- Godzinę temu byłem w waszej kamienicy i zmartwiło mnie, że pana nie zastałem.

\- Tak, ojciec dostał ważny list o kuzynów, którzy zamierzają nas odwiedzić w najbliższym czasie. - Odparł spuszczając wzrok.

\- Nie przepada pan za nimi?

\- Uważam, że dobre towarzystwo to towarzystwo ludzi inteligentnych, z którymi można ciekawie porozmawiać.

\- Myli się pan. To nie tylko dobre towarzystwo, ale najlepsze towarzystwo. - Louis parsknął, za późno zakrywając usta dłonią. Zaczerwienił się ale Aaron kontynuował, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. - Pożądane towarzystwo to ludzie dobrze urodzeni, dystyngowani oraz dobrze wykształceni. - Aaron spojrzał na Louisa i uśmiechnął się. - Oho, kręcisz głową, chyba się ze mną nie zgadzasz... - Louis nie odpowiedział, spuszczając ponownie wzrok. Blondyn kontynuował. - Na pewno jednak zgadzamy się w jednej kwestii. Dobrze, że pański ojciec ma zajęcie, a nie zajmuje się niepotrzebnymi romansami.

\- Mówi pan o pani Cole? - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, przypominając sobie o kobiecie w niebieskiej sukni. Stanęli pod wielkim obrazem w złotej ramie.

\- Być może.

\- Obawiam się, że ten związek mógłby unieszczęśliwić mojego ojca. - Powiedział Louis, zerkając na kobietę, która także patrzyła na niego z wysoko uniesioną głową. Miał z nią do czynienia jedynie kilka razy, jednak wydała mu się bardzo szorstką osobą i nie polubił jej. Niebieskooki uważał, że przepuściłaby majątek szybciej niż Mark i Charlotte razem wzięci. Ale jeśli jego ojciec darzy ją jakimś uczuciem... - Być może jestem zbyt wybredny...

\- Drogi Louisie. - Przerwał Aaron zbliżając się do niego i łapiąc jego dłoń. Louis spiął się lekko, jednak nie zabrał jej. - Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy. A teraz musisz mi wybaczyć, ale muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Dziękuję za przemiłą rozmowę. - Powiedział unosząc jego dłoń i całując jego knykcie. Louis zaczerwienił się mocno i skinął głową, patrząc jak mężczyzna odchodzi. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się, z przerażeniem zauważając ogień wściekłości w oczach Charlotte, która stała nieopodal i przyglądała się im.

4*

\- Och, któż to? - Zapytała sarkastycznie Charlotte stojąc na szczycie schodów, kiedy Louis wszedł do domu późnym wieczorem. - Louis? Bez pana Elliota?

Louis spuścił wzrok. Czuł się źle, mimo że nie zrobił niczego wielkiego. Aaron zaskoczył go swoim zachowaniem, zwłaszcza na oczach całego Bath. Spowodował plotki i spekulacje na ich temat. Louis był w centrum uwagi, mimo że tego nie chciał.

\- Przyszedł do Ciebie jakiś list. - Powiedziała chłodno i zeszła na dół, mijając go i nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Louis chciał ją przeprosić, jednak dziewczyna zniknęła już za drzwiami. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia.

Potarł swoją twarz i podszedł do komody, na której stała srebrna taca z listem. Odpakował go i zaczął czytać, blednąc z każdą kolejną linijką.

\- Drogi Louisie, donoszę z radością, że Perrie ma się coraz lepiej. U nas w końcu szykuje się wesele. Obiecałem zachować to w tajemnicy. Mama mówi, że miejscowa krawcowa nie podoła zadaniu i nie uszyje najpiękniejszych strojów na ślub. Zobaczymy się za tydzień w Bath, kiedy przyjedziemy na przymiarkę. Do zobaczenia! Oddany kuzyn, Charles.

Louis stłumił szloch.


	11. ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY

\- Louis? Louis?! - Krzyknął ojciec z dołu. Niebieskooki westchnął i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Przez całą noc wylewał łzy w poduszkę nie mogąc zasnąć. Nie pojawił się na obiedzie, nie wychodził z pokoju. Jego świat legł w gruzach po przeczytaniu listu.

To prawda. Perrie wraz z Harrym biorą ślub. Louis chciałby cieszyć się tym wydarzeniem, jednak nie potrafił. Próbował okłamać samego siebie, że może żyć bez niego, jednak to nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Musiał to przyznać. Kochał Harry'ego i nie potrafił przestać. Nie potrafił zapomnieć. 

\- Nie możemy się spóźnić. Zapomniałeś, że Lady Cole zaprosiła nas na kolację?- Krzyknął Mark widząc jak schodzi ze schodów.

\- Nie, jednakże umówiłem się ze szkolną przyjaciółką, że ją odwiedzę. - Powiedział sucho Louis, mijając zszokowanego ojca.

\- Z tą chorowitą wdową z West Gale? - Zapytała kpiąco Charlotte stojąca obok Eleanor. Louis przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd dziewczyna o tym wie.

\- Masz na myśli panią Smith? Owszem. - Powiedział zakładając czarny płaszcz i odwracając od ojca, który zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Z nizin?! Któż to w ogóle pani Smith? Jedną z pięciu tysięcy pospolitych Smithów?! Louisie, naprawdę dziwi mnie twój gust! - Krzyknął odbierając od służącego rękawiczki.

Louis był zły, ba! Był wściekły na egoistycznego ojca, dla którego najważniejsze były pieniądze i towarzystwo. Miał dosyć mieszkania w Bath, znienawidzonego przez niego miasta. Miał dosyć bycia ciągle obserwowanym, ocenianym przez tutejszych bogaczy...

\- Przekładać taką osobę jak Lady Cole nad... takim kimś! Takim nikim! Przecież pani Cole to kwiat arystokracji! - Krzyczał, a żyła na jego czole, niebezpiecznie drżała.

\- To nie jedyna w Bath uboga wdowa bez dobrego nazwiska. - Powiedział zimno Louis i otworzył mosiężne drzwi.

\- Dobranoc ojcze. - Odparł i wyszedł na zimne powietrze. Odetchnął z ulgą, a radość zagościła w jego sercu. Po raz pierwszy postawił się własnemu ojcu.

2*

Szedł ciemną klatką schodową, oświetloną jedynie dwoma świecami. Jedną z nich trzymał on, a drugą gospodyni kamienicy. Budynek nie był najpiękniejszy, ale też nie był w najgorszym stanie, jak się tego spodziewał. Mimo starych mebli i tapet, wszystko było wysprzątane.

\- To jest pokój panny Smith. - Powiedziała staruszka z uśmiechem wskazując na drzwi po jego prawej stronie. Podziękował jej i wszedł do środka.

\- Louis! - Krzyknęła ciemnowłosa kobieta wstając z łóżka i przytulając się do niego.

\- Sophia! Jak się miewasz? - Zapytał oderwawszy ją od siebie po krótkiej chwili. Usiedli, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Lepiej, dziękuję. - Odparła i zwróciła się do kobiety przy kości, która weszła właśnie do pokoju. - To moja pielęgniarka, pani Rouge. 

\- Witam serdecznie. - Przywitał się Louis, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego i odwróciła do komody, by przygotować leki.

\- Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej, ale nie mogę swobodnie dysponować czasem.

\- To zaszczyt, że się tutaj znajdujesz, zamiast być na podwieczorku u hrabiny Cole. - Powiedziała Sophia ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Louis uniósł brwi. - Nic, co dzieje się w Bath, nie umyka uwadze pani Rouge. - Zaśmiała się, a Louis jej zawtórował.

Przyjrzał się dawnej przyjaciółce. Pod jej brązowymi oczami były ogromne cienie, wyglądała blado i wychudzenie. Włosy, kiedyś piękne i zadbane, teraz wystawały niechlujnie spod spinek. Choroba powoli wyniszczała jej ciało. Louis znał ją kiedyś na wylot. Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu za młodu. Wiedział, że mimo uśmiechu, dziewczyna niezwykle cierpi.

\- Mój drogi. - Przerwała jego myśli. - Opowiedz mi, co się działo w Twoim życiu przez ostatnie dwanaście lat.

3*

\- Wiesz, kogo spotkałam wczoraj w Ogrodach? - Powiedziała Antoinette, kiedy następnego dnia całą rodziną wybrali się na przechadzkę po parku. Jego ojciec szedł na przedzie, z rękoma założonymi za plecami. Od czasu ich małej sprzeczki, zachowywali dystans i mało ze sobą rozmawiali. W zasadzie nigdy nie mieli dobrego kontaktu, więc można powiedzieć, że teraz nie rozmawiali prawie wcale. Charlotte i Eleanor szły za nim, śmiejąc się głośno i wskazując na niebo, jakby rozpoznawały kształty chmur. On i jego ciotka, szli kilka kroków za nimi i rozmawiali.

\- Kogo? - Zapytał Louis przyglądając się krzewom rosnącym wzdłuż alejki.

\- Pana Elliota. - Powiedziała uradowana kobieta i złapała go pod ramię. - Nie chcę być niedyskretna, ale mówił tylko o Tobie! Uważa, że jesteś niezwykłym mężczyzną. Twój charakter, maniery i opinie pokrywają się z jego ideałem partnera. - Powiedziała szturchając go palcem w żebra. Louis pisnął i zaróżowił nieco. - Nie bawię się w swatkę... Ale uważam, że powinieneś się nad tym bardziej zastanowić. Uważam, że mogłoby to być dobre małżeństwo, a Ty, byłbyś niezwykle szczęśliwy. Sprawiłoby mi niewypowiedzianą radość, widząc Cię na ślubnym kobiercu. Och... Nic nie mogłoby mnie bardziej ucieszyć. - Powiedziała drżącym głosem. Louis dostrzegł łzy kumulujące się w jej oczach. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona otarła oczy i podeszła do ojca, który stał na ozdobnym mostku, tuż nad taflą przejrzystego jeziora.

Został sam. Louis nie zaprzeczał, że powrót do Kellynch Hall, nazywanie go na zawsze domem to myśl, której trudno było mu się oprzeć. Pan Elliot był niezwykle miłym człowiekiem. Ceni go pod wieloma względami. Może to czas na ustatkowanie się? Miał już swoje lata, nikt się nim nie interesował. Może dać szansę jedynej osobie, która zwróciła na niego uwagę? Hańbą byłoby, gdyby do końca życia został starym kawalerem. Owszem, miał jeszcze szansę pobrać się z kobietą, nawet z Eleanor, jednak on nie interesował się kobietami.

Louis stanął na piasku i patrzył na drugi brzeg rzeki, gdzie spacerowali ludzie. Dzieci bawiły się w berka. Gdzieś na lewo, pływały śnieżnobiałe łabędzie. Słońce pięknie świeciło, delikatnie muskając jego twarz promieniami. To był piękny dzień.

Pomyślał, że da szansę Aaronowi Elliotowi i sprawi, że jego ciotka będzie szczęśliwa. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wyśle list z prośbą o spotkanie.

4*

\- Admirale? Znaczy Gilbercie? Gemmo? - Zapytał uśmiechnięty Louis zbiegając ze schodów. - Co sprowadza państwa do Bath? - Ukłonili się sobie, gdy tylko stanął na ostatnim schodku. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Pana siostra, Felicite prosiła, żebyśmy przekazali panu ten list. - Powiedziała podając mu białą kopertę.

\- Dziękuję, każe natychmiast podać herbatę! - Powiedział nim skierował się do salonu, dając znak służącemu, który ukłonił się i wyszedł. - Więc co słychać w Kellynch?

\- Och... - Pisnęła Gemma siadając na szezlongu i klaszcząc w dłonie. - Wszyscy mówią tylko o ślubie!

\- Czyim? - Zapytał Louis, starając nie zwracać uwagi na kołatające serce. Gemma zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła na Gilberta.

\- Pani kuzynki. - Powiedziała powracając do niego wzrokiem zmieszana. - Panny Perrie Edwards. - Louis spuścił wzrok, a ciało zostało oblane zimnym potem. - Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Ni... - Odchrząknął. - Nie. Charles pisał mi tylko, że szykuje się wesele.

\- Oh... List od Felicite na pewno zawiera wszystkie wiadomości! - Uśmiechnęła się. Louis skinął głową i przymknął oczy.

\- Cieszę się. - Powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem, unikając ich wzroku. - Perrie na pewno dobrze wybrała.

\- To porządny człowiek. - Zgodził się Gilbert, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

\- Cokolwiek mówi Harry, Perrie nie będzie żoną marynarza. - Zaśmiała się Gemma, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przyznaje, sami byliśmy zaskoczeni. - Pokiwał głową Gilbert. Louis był odrobinę zdezorientowany. Czuł gulę w swoim gardle, kiedy pytał.

\- Nic nie wskazywało na to, jakie miał zamiary?

\- Nie, nie zdradził się ani słowem! - Gemma żywo gestykulowała, podczas gdy serce Louisa po raz kolejny łamało się na drobne kawałeczki. Powinien być na to przygotowany. Wiedział, że niedługo to nastąpi. Dlaczego więc jego dusza tak bardzo cierpiała, a wnętrzności skręcały w supeł? Postanowił, że da szansę Aaronowi Elliotowi, ponieważ Harry Styles wybrał Perrie, jego kuzynkę. Dlaczego myśl o tym sprawiała mu aż taki ból?

\- Na szczęście Harry nie pogrążył się w żalu. Życzył jej aby małżeństwo z kapitanem Malikiem było szczęśliwe.

Serce Louisa zamarło, tak samo jego umysł. Pokręcił głową i z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy spojrzał na mówiącego Gilberta. W jego głowie cały czas powtarzały się słowa: "Małżeństwo z kapitanem Malikiem, małżeństwo z kapitanem Malikiem."

\- Przyznaję, że wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, nawet Gemma. - Zaśmiał się Gilbert, a do Louisa ledwo docierały jego słowa. "Małżeństwo z kapitanem Malikiem, małżeństwo z kapitanem Malikiem".

\- Z tego co mówił, nikt by się nie domyślił. Harry sam chciał ją poślubić. - Powiedziała Gemma patrząc na niego uważnie.

W salonie zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza. Louis czuł wariacje w swojej głowie. Zamrugał oczami zanim wykrztusił.

\- Kapitan Malik? - Gemma uniosła na niego brwi i spojrzała na męża.

\- Słucham? - Zapytała.

\- Perrie wychodzi za kapitana Malika? Nie kapitana Stylesa? - Małżeństwo wymieniło się spojrzeniami, nim nie odpowiedzieli.

\- Tak. Biedny Harry. Musi zaczynać od nowa poszukiwania wybranki. - Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł jak ogromny kamień spada z jego serca.

\- Louis? Źle się czujesz? Wyglądasz blado. - Louis pokręcił głową, powstrzymując uśmiech oraz łzy cisnące się do jego oczu. To było absurdalne.

\- Nie, to po prostu dla mnie zaskoczenie. - Odparł i podtrzymał się oparcia, by jego kolana nie ugięły się pod jego ciężarem.

\- Sam Harry nam o tym powiedział. - Gilbert odrzekł biorąc do ręki filiżankę z herbatą, którą jakiś czas wcześniej przyniosła służąca. Louis nawet nie zauważył tego momentu. Miał ochotę zapłakać i wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie emocje.

\- Kapitan Styles jest w Bath? - Zapytał drżącym głosem. Sam mógł wyczuć nadzieję, która zrodziła się w nim. Miał wrażenie, że siostra Harry'ego także mogła to dostrzec.

\- Tak, od wczoraj. - Uśmiechnęła się, a Louis pokiwał głową. Miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu powietrza, a pokój kurczy się do naprawdę minimalnych rozmiarów. Chciał krzyczeć, płakać, biegać i skakać. Nie do końca miał świadomość dlaczego. Bo czy to cokolwiek zmienia? Harry chciał poślubić Perrie, więc prawdopodobnie nie jest zainteresowany Louisem. Niebieskooki nie może zrobić sobie kolejny raz nadziei. Harry Styles jest dostępny, jednak Louis ma już kogoś na jego miejsce. Tym kimś był Aaron Elliot. Uczucia nie grają w tym momencie roli.


	12. ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY

Louis był właśnie w sklepie z antykami. Stał przed bogato zdobionym lustrem i poprawiał mankiety koszuli. Kiedy kilka dni temu dostał list z zaproszeniem na przejażdżkę z Aaronem Elliotem, nie spodziewał się, że jego serce będzie tak rozdarte jak w tej chwili.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie i westchnął. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną. Cienie pod oczami, blada cera i popękane usta, to tylko szczyt góry w jego niedoskonałościach. Stres i zbyt duża dawka różnorodnych emocji sprawiła, że wygląda jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście. Kiedyś jego kości policzkowe były jego dumą, teraz są zbyt spiczaste i wyglądają niezdrowo.

Zerknął na okno, przez które miał dobry widok na deszczową ulicę. Lato w tym roku zapowiadało się niezwykle deszczowo, ku jego uciesze. Nie lubił palić się w gorącym słońcu.

Odwrócił się do dużego, stojącego zegara z kukułką i zobaczył, że w ciągu pięciu minut, Aaron powinien pojawić się w sklepie.

Dzwonek do drzwi zabrzmiał w jego uszach. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę wymuszenie i odwrócił się, spodziewając się Aarona. Jednak ze zdziwieniem zobaczył tam kapitana Stylesa, który patrzył na niego uważnie. Jego eleganckie ubrania w tej chwili były całkowicie przemoczone. Zdjął cylinder i ukłonił się nisko.

Louis przełknął ślinę, a serce zabiło mu mocniej. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i skinął głową.

\- Kapitan Styles. - Wydusił Louis i mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył cień uśmiechu na ustach mężczyzny.

\- Witam panie Tomlinson. - Powiedział zbliżając się do niego. Louis wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł niezwykłą bliskość Harry'ego. Miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia, wtulić się w niego lub pocałować jego malinowe usta mimo, iż byłoby to niezwykle niestosowne. Jego serce biło z zawrotną prędkością.

Patrzyli na siebie z tęsknotą w oczach, powoli przybliżając się do siebie. Louis miał wrażenie, że jego mózg wyparował przez wysoką temperaturę swojego ciała, zwłaszcza swoich policzków. Zacisnął dłonie, by nie rzucić się na Harry'ego w tej właśnie chwili.

Nie wie ile tak stali wpatrując się w siebie i będąc coraz bliżej. Zielone oczy hipnotyzowały te niebieskie Louisa. Nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Widział w nich ten blask, który kiedyś gościł zawsze, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa. Widział ten błysk i miał wrażenie, że zakochiwał się w nim od nowa. Czuł, jak między nimi przeskakują iskry, przeplatając się i tworząc magiczny węzeł. Czuł, że Harry myśli tak samo. Czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy, kiedy byli tak blisko siebie. Louis tak długo na to czekał. Żałuje każdej chwili, która sprawiła, że nie mógł poczuć smaku tych ust na swoich wargach przez tak długi czas.

\- Zapewne wie pan, że panna Edwards ma wyjść za kapitana Malika - Szepnął Harry, a Louisa przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Tak. - Odparł cicho. - Byłem... Zaskoczony.

\- Tak... - Harry zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i lekko pochylił. - Życzę im szczęścia na tej drodze życia, jednak pamiętam, że panna Hadid zawsze będzie w jego sercu. Mężczyźni nie zapominają swoich prawdziwych miłości. - Serce Louisa stanęło, tak jak cały jego świat. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Harry kontynuował. - Prawdziwy mężczyzna nie powinien zapomnieć takiej miłości.

Louis przymknął oczy i uniósł się na palcach, nie mogą się powstrzymać. I w tym momencie dzwonek do drzwi ponownie zadzwonił. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Przed nimi stanął uśmiechnięty Aaron. Spojrzał najpierw na Louisa, a potem na Harry'ego, a jego uśmiech zmienił się na ten bardziej wymuszony. Zlustrował chłopaka od dołu do góry i wrócił spojrzeniem do niebieskookiego.

\- Och, drogi Louisie. Musisz mi wybaczyć, że tyle musiałeś czekać. - Powiedział biorąc jego dłoń i całując rękę. Louis przywitał się cicho i zerknął na Harry'ego, którego szczęka była teraz zaciśnięta, a oczy na powrót zimne.

\- Powóz czeka. - Powiedział Aaron i wziął go pod ramię. Louis spiął się i wymusił radosny głos.

\- Panie Elliot. - Powiedział wyplątując się delikatnie z jego uścisku. - To jest kapitan Styles. Kapitanie, to jest Aaron Elliot.

Aaron ukłonił się jakby od niechcenia i nie zwracając uwagi na kapitana, zapytał.

\- Możemy już iść?

Louis zagryzł wargę i popatrzył na Harry'ego, którego wzrok zawieszony był na lustrze, stojącym za Louisem. Niebieskooki przełknął gulę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na trzaskające bólem serce w jego piersi. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko w jednym momencie się posypało. Jakby ich bańka tak naglę pękła. Czuł pociągnięcie za swoje ramię, jednak nie mógł tak po prostu odejść.

\- Kapitanie... - Zaczął drżącym głosem, marząc tylko o tym, by oczy Harry'ego spojrzały na niego tym samym wzrokiem, jak kilka chwil wcześniej. - Wieczorem w pijalni wód jest koncert. Pamiętam, że uwielbia pan muzykę...

Cisza rozciągała się pomiędzy nimi, a łzy stanęły w oczach Louisa. Spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Myślał, że między nimi mogło do czegoś dojść, ale teraz wie, że po prostu za bardzo poniosła go wyobraźnia.

\- Do widzenia. - Odparł cicho i wyszedł z Aaronem na chłodne, deszczowe powietrze. Harry nie patrzył za nimi. Jego serce znowu zostało zdeptane.

2*

\- Najbardziej w Bath razi mnie liczba nieatrakcyjnych kobiet. - Powiedział Mark Tomlinson idąc złocistym korytarzem na salę koncertową. Charlotte trzymała go pod ramię i uśmiechała do znajomych, których mijała. Wszyscy jakby rozstępowali się przed nimi. Louis idący z tyłu z miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, patrząc na podziw pozostałych. - Na jedną ładną buzię przypada trzydzieści pięć brzydkich. A co do mężczyzn... Szkoda gadać.

Charlotte zaśmiała się wdzięcznie, tak samo jak Eleanor, która szła obok Louisa. Zatrzymali się nieopodal drzwi, obok ich ciotki.

\- Czy zechciałabyś wpaść do nas jutro na kolację? - Zapytał ojciec kłaniając się jej lekko. Kobieta poprawiła swoją suknię i dygnęła.

\- Z przyjemnością. - Odparła spoglądając ciepło na Louisa, który przyglądał się falbanom u dołu sukienek kobiet obecnych w kole. Nigdy nie rozumiał mody.

\- Wspaniale. - Wykrzyknęła Charlotte. - Będzie grono naszych najbliższych przyjaciół.

\- Zjawię się zatem. Czy oczy mnie mylą czy to kapitan Styles? - Zapytała Antoinette, patrząc gdzieś za ramię Louisa, który odwrócił się natychmiast, a na jego twarzy rozprzestrzenił się łagodny rumieniec.

\- Ten nikt? - Zapytał z obelgą ojciec, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. Louis zmarszczył brwi i poczuł gniew narastający w jego żyłach. Prychnął i odwrócił się tyłem do swojej rodziny, która obserwowała z szokiem, jak wita się z kapitanem Stylesem i odchodzi w jego stronę. Słyszał wręcz jak jego ojciec sapie ze złości. Louisowi było to obojętne. Harry pojawił się i to było teraz najważniejsze.

\- Spodobał się panu plan koncertu? - Zapytał z uśmiechem, który Harry odwzajemnił, jednak jego twarz chwilę później znowu stała się poważna.

\- Nie miałem innych planów na wieczór. - Powiedział swoim głębokim głosem. Louis uśmiechnął się, jednak poczuł lekkie zażenowanie. Racja, to nie tak, że kapitan Styles przyszedł tu dla niego, pomyślał.

\- Bath oferuje wiele okazji do posłuchania muzyki. - Powiedział cicho i spuścił wzrok. Jego odwaga jakby wyparowała.

\- Tak mówią.

\- Jak długo zatrzyma się pan w Bath? - Spróbował niepewnie z innej strony. Widział, jak mężczyzna spina się lekko i przełyka ślinę zanim odpowiada.

\- Nie wiem... - Powiedział kręcąc głową, a serce Louisa znowu opadło. - Nie jestem pewien. To zależy.

\- Rozumiem. - Powiedział i odwrócił wzrok, czując palące spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek na sobie.

\- Paniczu Tomlinson... - Zaczął Harry i przerwał, uważnie studiując jego twarz, dłużej zatrzymując się na jego ustach. Louis zwilżył wargi.

\- Kapitanie? - Zapytał po kilku chwilach ciszy, ale pisk jego siostry im przerwał. Wzdrygnął się na niemiły dźwięk i spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, która wyglądała na niezwykle podekscytowanych. Charlotte złapała go za dłoń i pociągnęła prędko w kierunku z którego przyszli. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył zdezorientowanie na twarzy Harry'ego. Czuł to samo.

\- Pani Cole przyszła. - Szepnęła blondynka do jego ucha i zatrzymała się by wygładzić suknię. Ich ojciec przepchnął się przez nich i stanął naprzeciwko starszej kobiety, której włosy upięte były niezwykle finezyjnie. Cała jego rodzina ukłoniła się, po czym Mark podał rękę pani Cole i razem ruszyli na salę koncertową.

\- Jestem tuż obok ciebie. - Usłyszał głos i odwrócił głowę w tym kierunku. Aaron wziął go pod ramię i razem weszli do sali pełnej krzeseł.

Na samym przodzie siedziała orkiestra ubrana na czarno, razem z dyrygentem, który odznaczał się śnieżnobiałą peruką. Stał na środku ze spuszczoną głową i czekał, aż wszyscy zajmą swoje miejsca.

Louis usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie z brzegu, tuż obok Aarona, który po cichu rozmawiał ze śmiejącą się Charlotte. Louis odwrócił się dyskretnie i zobaczył Harry'ego po drugiej stronie sali, który usiadł bardziej z tyłu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy złapali ze sobą kontakt wzrokowy. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, kiedy poczuł szorstką dłoń Aarona na swojej. Posłał mu uśmiech i ostrożnie zabrał ją, aby podrapać się po głowie. Usłyszał za sobą głośny komentarz o tym, że szykuje się kolejny ślub. Louis nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kobieta miała na myśli jego i Aarona. Zacisnął wargi i wlepił wzrok w wiolonczelistę.

Muzyka zaczęła grać, ale Louis nie mógł się skupić. Znał melodię i kochał ją nad życie, jednak jego myśli cały czas błądziły do właściciela zielonych tęczówek. Pamiętał jak zwykli siadać pod wiśnią i dyskutować o muzyce. Harry wprawdzie nigdy wtedy nie był na prawdziwym koncercie legalnie. Zawsze zakradał się do budynków i stał za kulisami, obserwując grających. Zawsze marzył o tym, by nauczyć się grać na fortepianie. Louis dał mu kilka lekcji, kiedy jego dom był pusty, jednak to zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Musieli być niezwykle ostrożni, by nie zostać przyłapanym.

Louis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, czując się, jakby jego oczy były magnesem, który potrzebuje cały czas patrzeć na kapitana. Jego mina zrzedła, kiedy przeszukał spojrzeniem salę, jednak go nie zobaczył ,a złociste krzesło z czerwonym obiciem na którym siedział było puste. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i poczuł ścisk. Spojrzał najpierw na dyrygenta, który energicznie machał swoimi rękoma, a potem na Aarona, który szeptał coś do Charlotte.

Czuł się rozdarty. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na puste krzesło i chyba po raz pierwszy nie wahając się, wybiegł z sali. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych, jednak nie zatrzymał się. Dopadł masywnych drzwi i otworzył porywiście.

Harry szedł wartko korytarzem, jego długi płaszcz aż powiewał niczym na silnym wietrze. Louis nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść. Nie tym razem.

\- Kapitanie! - Krzyknął biegnąc ile sił w nogach. Mijał zdziwione spojrzenia strażników, zdmuchnął prawdopodobnie kilka świeczek, którymi przyozdobiony był korytarz. Styles spiął się i odwrócił powoli. Stali przy drzwiach, przez okna widział jak deszcz dalej pada i nie zamierza przestać w najbliższym czasie. Przypomniał sobie, jak ojciec powiedział tego ranka, że w nocy prawdopodobnie będzie burza i miał rację.

\- Kapitanie? - Wysapał Louis stając naprzeciwko niego. Harry podniósł wzrok, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Muzyka, która jeszcze chwilę rozbrzmiewała w ich uszach nagle przestała grać. Louis pokręcił głową i zrobił w jego kierunku krok.

\- Już pan wychodzi? - Zapytał mrugając oczami, by pozbyć się łez, które zaczęły kumulować się w jego oczach. Nie rozumiał Harry'ego. Nie rozumiał dlaczego wychodzi.

\- Tak. - Powiedział krótko. Louis miał przeczucie, że jeśli Harry wyjdzie w tej chwili, to już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nie mógł wyrzucić tej myśli z głowy.

\- Warto zostać, chociażby dla pierwszej połowy. - Odparł z desperacją w głosie i postąpił kolejny krok, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi, a oczy Harry'ego podążyły gdzieś za Louisa.

\- Nie. Nie ma tu nic, dlaczego warto byłoby tu zostać. - Powiedział gorzko i odwrócił się by wyjść. Patrzył na drzwi, które głośno trzasnęły. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie a jego ciało oblała fala żalu i smutku bo czuł, że coś właśnie się skończyło i nie miał szansy tego naprawić. Louis zacisnął mocno powieki i przyłożył pięść do ust, by nie zaczął szlochać.

\- Drogi Louisie. - Powiedział męski głos za nim. Louis chciał krzyczeć. Wziął trzy potężne oddechy i potarł oczy, pozbywając się z nich wody. Odwrócił się do Aarona, który patrzył na niego z troską. - Wszystko w porządku? Zaniepokoiłeś nas.

\- Nie. Poczułem.. Poczułem się słabo. - Powiedział drżącym głosem, patrząc wszędzie byleby nie na Aarona, który podchodził do niego powoli. Nie mógł patrzeć na jego twarz. Chciałby teraz patrzeć na Harry'ego i jego zielone oczy. Chciałby dotknąć jego włosów i posmakować malinowych ust. Jego ręce trzęsły się. - Już mi lepiej, wracamy?

Aaron przechylił głowę w bok i patrzył na niego uważnie. Louis speszył się pod jego spojrzeniem i założył ręce na piersi, jakby miały go uchronić przed całym złem tego świata. Czuł się potwornie źle i chciałby być już w swoim łóżku, by móc wypłakać swoją duszę.

\- Najdroższy... - Zaczął Aaron z lekkim uśmiechem. - Właściwie to liczyłem na sposobność, by pomówić z tobą na osobności. Wreszcie mam okazję.

\- Nie jestem dobrym towarzyszem. - Odparł cicho Louis kręcąc głową.

\- Przez skromność nie dostrzegasz nawet połowy swych zalet. - Powiedział Aaron przybliżając się do niego. Louis spojrzał niepewnie na niego.

\- Nie zna mnie pan dobrze. - Powiedział prędko i chciał wziąć krok w kierunku drzwi, jednak ręka Aarona mu to uniemożliwiła.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nazwisko Tomlinson od dawna ma na mnie moc przyciągania, jest moim największym pragnieniem, by to nazwisko zostało przy mnie.

\- Sir.. - Zaczął drżąco Louis, jednak pan Elliot mu przerwał biorąc w dłoń jego rękę. Oddech Louisa przyśpieszył, a sam miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje. W głowię gorączkowo odmawiał modlitwę, by to nie było to o czym myśli.

\- Nie śmiem oczekiwać natychmiastowej odpowiedzi ale nie mogę dłużej skrywać swoich zamiarów. Może jutro na kolacji uczyni mnie pan najszczęśliwszym z ludzi i przyjmie moje zaręczyny? - Aaron ucałował jego dłoń, a Louis zamknął oczy i jego cały świat się zawalił.


	13. ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY

Louis przetarł zmęczone oczy schodząc ze schodów. Przez większość nocy nie mógł spać, kręcił się z boku na bok, trochę płakał. Kiedy jego życie się tak pogmatwało? Gdy rano spojrzał w lustro, wręcz przestraszył się swojego odbicia. Wyglądał niczym strach na wróble. Ziewnął i poprawił uwierający kołnierzyk białej koszuli.

Dom był niesłychanie cichy. Rozejrzał się po holu, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Przystanął nawet nasłuchując, ale nie dochodziły do niego żadne dźwięki. Wzruszył ramionami i powoli schodził po stopniach. Będąc w połowie, spojrzał na komodę, na której znajdowała się srebrna taca, a na niej biała koperta zaadresowana do niego.

Louis otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i zaczął zbiegać ze schodów, prawie potykając się i padając na twarz. Dopadł do koperty i czym prędzej ją rozerwał, swoimi drżącymi dłońmi.

"Panie Tomlinson." Zaczął czytać, rozpoznając piękne, duże pismo Harry'ego. "Admirał powierzył mi niezwykle ważną sprawę odnośnie pana rodziny. Muszę natychmiast wyjechać z Bath, zatem pozwolę sobie przyjść po jedenastej, by się pożegnać. " Louis przeczytał list dwa razy, zanim dotarło do niego, że Harry wyjeżdża. Obejrzał się za siebie na wielki, ozdobny zegar i z trwogą zobaczył, że było dokładnie za piętnaście jedenasta.

Złożył list i wsadził do kieszeni marynarki. Chciał się odwrócić i pobiec na górę do siebie, by się choć odrobinę odświeżyć, gdy usłyszał kołatanie do drzwi. Louis wypuścił drżący oddech i odwrócił się do lokaja w niebieskiej marynarce, który minął go i otworzył drzwi.

\- Louis! - Krzyknął Charles wchodząc do domu z szerokim uśmiechem. Louis starał się ukryć rozczarowanie w swojej postawie.

\- Przyjechałam do wód, bo to moja jedyna szansa na wyzdrowienie. - Powiedziała Felicite wchodząc do domu i rzucając się na Louisa z uściskiem, który zerknął kątem oka na zegarek. Trzynaście minut.

\- Ojcze! Charlotte! - Krzyknęła, puszczając Louisa i biegnąc do Marka oraz jego siostry, którzy pojawili się w korytarzu. Odwrócił się, wpadając na Nialla, który porwał go w swoje ramiona. Uśmiechnął się i wtulił w tors swojego kuzyna. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

\- W porządku? - Zapytał cicho Niall, a Louis przytaknął.

\- Przyjechaliśmy po garnitur na ślub Nialla! - Ogłosiła Felicite z dumą a Niall zaczerwienił się aż po koniuszki uszu. Louis spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? Cóż to za szczęściarz? - Mrugnął a Niall przygryzł wargę.

\- Liam Payne. - Powiedział cicho, a uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się znacznie.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę! - Powiedział przytulając się do niego. Niall nie przegapił sposobu w jaki Louis zerkał raz na zegar a raz na drzwi wejściowe.

\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać, mylę się? - Zapytał a Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Co z Perrie? Nie przyjechała z wami?

\- Oh, została z kapitanem Malikiem...- Powiedziała Felicite zwracając się do niego. Louis pokiwał głową i zaczął niecierpliwie przestępować z nogi na nogę. Cały jego dom był niezwykle głośny. Louis dawno nie widział w nim takiego chaosu.

\- Musimy koniecznie zaprosić na kolację państwa ... - Powiedziała Felicite podchodząc do ojca. Charlotte mu zawtórowała.

\- Przyjdzie pan Elliot? - Zapytała ciekawie Fizzy a Charlotte zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Nie zapraszałam go. - Powiedziała głośno ale Louis słyszał ją jakby przez mgłę, gdy patrzył na wskazówki zegara, które powoli poruszały się naprzód. Cała rozmowa była jakby przez mgłę. Louis stał i niepewnie zerkał w stronę drzwi. Jego serce biło szybkim tempem. Niall próbował dowiedzieć się, co chodzi mu po głowie, jednak Louis cały czas go zbywał. Minuty mijały niezwykle wolno, co trochę go denerwowało. Kiedy zegar wybił godzinę jedenastą, drzwi się otworzyły i przeszedł przez nie kapitan Styles. Nieco zdezorientowany przywitał się z towarzystwem, które zaprzestało swoich rozmów i ze zdziwieniem mu się przyglądało.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj! - Wykrzyknął Charles, który jako pierwszy oprzytomniał i podszedł podać mu dłoń. - Musimy się umówić na polowanie!

\- Ojcze, to jest kapitan Styles. - Powiedziała Felicite z uśmiechem i podała dłoń, którą mężczyzna ucałował, jak przystało na dżentelmena. Mimo zamieszania wokół jego osoby, ciągle szukał wzrokiem Louisa, który niezwykle niecierpliwił się tymi przedłużającymi się uprzejmościami.

\- Kapitanie! - Powiedział głośno, a wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. - Proszę tutaj. - Powiedział wskazując na pokój po jego lewej, Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na uniesione brwi sióstr, uśmieszek Nialla i zmrużone oczy swojego ojca.

Powoli podszedł do mahoniowych drzwi i poczekał na Harry'ego, który szedł ze spuszczoną głową. Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Kiedy Louis zamykał za nimi drzwi do salonu, usłyszał jeszcze prychnięcie Charlotte i szepty jego ojca. Wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który stał pod oknem, plecami do niego. Mięśnie idealnie rysowały się pod jego płaszczem, przypominając Louisowi, że kiedyś mógł ich bezkarnie dotykać. Długie nogi odziane w czarne spodnie, wyglądały na niezwykle długie i wyrzeźbione jakby przez samego Michała Anioła.

\- Poproszono mnie. - Zaczął wolno Harry odwracając się, jednak unikając jego wzroku. - Admirał został poinformowany, że pan Elliot... - Zatrzymał się, jakby zbierając w sobie. Wziął oddech i spojrzał na Louisa, który przełknął głośno ślinę. - Że pan Elliot i... Że poślubi pan pana Elliota.

Louis zamrugał oczami i otworzył buzię ze zdziwienia. W Bath nie dało się niczego ukryć, powinien się tego spodziewać. Wziął głęboki oddech, jednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Harry niemalże wypluwał pospiesznie kolejne słowa. - Podobno mają państwo zamieszkać razem w Kellynch Hall. Admirał prosił, że w takim razie jest gotów wyprowadzić się stamtąd. Gilbert i Gemma poszukają innego domu do wynajęcia. Co mam im przekazać?

Louis pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. To niewiarygodne, że Gilbert i Gemma chcą oddać mu jego dom, z okazji ślubu. Przygryzł wargi i otworzył oczy, napotykając spojrzenie Harry'ego, który od razu odwrócił wzrok i wyraźnie się spiął. Louis mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył błyszczącą łzę w kąciku jego oka.

\- Sir... - Zaczął Louis, a Harry zacisnął szczękę, uparcie wpatrując się w okno. Louis uśmiechnął się z dozą czułości.. - Sir, proszę przekazać admirałowi moje podziękowania... - Harry pokręcił głową i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. Odwrócił się jednak, gdy Louis dokończył. - Ale opiera się jedynie na nieprawdziwych pogłoskach.

W salonie zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym tykaniem zegara. Louis zagryzł wargę, by nie zacząć uśmiechać się jak szaleniec. Jego serce dudniło w piersi a ręce świerzbiły, by nie rzucić się na kapitana i przytulić do jego szerokiej piersi.

\- Nieprawdziwych? - Zapytał cicho Harry, uważnie studiując jego twarz. - Całkowicie?

\- Tak, kapitanie. - Powiedział Louis z błyszczącymi oczami. - Admirał się myli..

Cisza odbijała się od ścian.

\- Ani krzty w tym prawdy? - Zapytał po dłuższej chwili, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Louis widział oczami wyobraźni, jak śrubki w głowie Harry'ego powoli przekręcają się i zaczynają działać. Widział ten błysk, który pojawił się w jego oku a kącik ust nieznacznie podniósł się ku górze. Coś w środku Louisa zatrzepotało.

\- Nie, chętnie poznam źródło tych niedorzecznych plotek. - Powiedział i zrobił krok w kierunku Harry'ego, który pokręcił głową, a jego twarz była wyraźnie rozluźniona.

\- Otóż nie przyjąłem... - Zaczął Louis, jednak przerwało otwarcie drzwi i głośny śmiech sióstr Louisa.

\- Przyszła Antoinette. - Powiedziała Felicite i wpuściła starszą kobietę do pomieszczenia. Louis ukłonił się jej ale ona nie spuszczała wzroku z Harry'ego. Jej postawa była dumna. Szła wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Uśmiech gościł na jej twarzy, jednak niebieskooki nie mógł stwierdzić, czy na pewno był szczery.

\- Pamięta pan moją matkę chrzestną? - Zapytał Louis podchodząc do kobiety i kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? - Zapytał Harry kłaniając się z lekkim roztargnieniem. Wydawał się być nieco zamglony.

\- Louisie, dostałam twój list. - Powiedziała ciotka spoglądając na niebieskookiego, który zmarszczył brwi i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu zachrypnięty głos kapitana.

\- Panie Tomlinson, przekażę wiadomość panu admirałowi. - Powiedział i ukłonił się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Louis patrzył za nim z małym zdezorientowaniem.

\- To prawda? - Zapytała po chwili Antoinette, a Louis potrząsnął głową i skupił się na niej.

\- Słucham?

\- To prawda, że pan Elliot Ci się oświadczył?

\- Co? Tak, ja... Przepraszam, muszę pomówić z kapitanem. - Powiedział pospiesznie i wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie służący otwierał drzwi przed Harrym. Zawołał go, jednak jego głos zagłuszyła jego rodzina i kuzyni, którzy wbiegli po schodkach do domu i rzucili się na niego. Mały Oliver i Lea przylgnęli do jego ciała a ojciec i jego siostra przysłonili mu widok na Harry'ego, który wsiadał właśnie do powozu. Jego ojciec zaczął się głośno śmiać a dzieci biegały wokół niego, tworząc istne pandemonium. .

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział w końcu i wybiegł na zewnątrz, jednak było za późno. Powóz dawno zniknął za rogiem. Louis złapał włosy we frustracji i chciał krzyknąć. Spojrzał na dom, przez które wychylały się głowy całej rodziny i pokręcił głową. Nie może tego tak zostawić.

Ruszył biegiem w kierunku, gdzie wiedział, że zatrzymał się Harry. Mógł wziąć powóz, jednak to zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu, którego w tej chwili nie miał. Harry prawdopodobnie wróci do domu jedynie po swoje walizki, nim wyjedzie do Kellynch Hall. Louis musiał zdążyć zanim to zrobi. Nie pozwoli mu znowu wyjechać, nie pozwoli mu znowu go opuścić. Nie, dopóki nie wyzna mu swoich uczuć. Nie wyzna mu wszystkiego, co leży mu na sercu od ośmiu lat. Jeśli Harry go wtedy nie zechce, Louis będzie musiał odpuścić. Odpuścić i zgodzić się wyjść za pana Elliota. Mimo wszystko, nie był złą partią i dzięki niemu uniknie hańby starokawalerstwa. Ale nie teraz. Teraz ma jednak zadanie do wykonania. Potrzebuje dostać się do domu Harry'ego. Wie, że sam nie jest mu obojętny i wierzy w dobre zakończenie dla nich.

\- Louis! - Krzyknął ktoś za nim. Nie zatrzymał się jednak i biegł dalej. - Louis! Musimy porozmawiać!

\- Nie mam czasu! - Krzyknął przez ramię i przyśpieszył. Po kilku krokach poczuł jednak szarpnięcie i siłą rzeczy zatrzymał się wpadając na Nialla.

\- Czy to prawda, że pan Elliot ci się oświadczył? - Wysapał blondyn a Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak ale muszę...

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć! - Krzyknął, gdy Louis zaczął się wyrywać. - Pan Elliot nie ma ani serca, ani sumienia.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz, Niall? - Zapytał Louis i zaczął iść na przód.

\- To przebiegła, wyrachowana i egoistyczna osoba. - Wysapał Niall, widocznie nie przyzwyczajony do prędkiego marszu.

\- Pogodził się z twoim ojcem nie bez przyczyny. Usłyszał gdzieś, że Mark chce poślubić przyjaciółkę córki...

\- Mówisz o pani Cole? - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami domyślając się, jakie będzie zakończenie tej historii. Przeczuwał to od dawna.

\- Tak. I jak ją poślubi to stanie się bogaty i wyjedzie, razem z wami do ciepłych krajów. Jego samego nie stać na to i nie będzie mógł jechać za wami...

\- Jest przecież bogaty...

\- Po to ożenił się po raz pierwszy, tak, ale to nie wszystko. Teraz pragnie zostać baronetem, chce by nazywano go sir Aaron Elliot. A to dzięki temu, że stanie się twoim małżonkiem i przejmie tytuł po twoim ojcu. Nie może pozwolić na to, byście wyjechali.

\- Po co chce więc mnie? Mógł wziąć Charlotte. - Zapytał przyspieszając. Chyba jednak nie to miał na myśli. Adrenalina przysłoniła mu zdolność logicznego myślenia.

\- Jest tobą szczerze zauroczony. - Louis przystanął i patrzył z niedowierzaniem na blondyna. - Nie zaszkodziło mu to jednak zalecać się także do pani Cole.

\- Co? To znaczy...

\- Tak. Obiecał zapewnić jej utrzymanie jako kochance, gdy tylko cię poślubi. Jest gotów na wszystko, by tylko twój ojciec się nie ożenił i nie oddał tytułu komuś innemu. Dostajesz największą część majątku. I te pieniądze by Ci zabrał. - Niall spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem a Louis pokręcił głową. Nie sądził, że ludzie byli tacy podli. Jego ojciec naprawdę zauroczył się w tej kobiecie, która okazała się wredną żmiją. Tą sprawą jednak musiał zająć się później.

\- Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, Niall. - Złapał go za rękę i potrząsnął. - Teraz muszę iść.

\- Powodzenia z Harrym! - Krzyknął Niall, kiedy Louis z nową mocą zaczął biec.

\- Kapitan Malik? - Wysapał Louis, kiedy dobiegł do właściwych drzwi. Otarł pot z czoła i przyjrzał się uśmiechniętemu mężczyźnie, który zaczął zamykać potężne drzwi.

\- Gemma i Gilbert pojechali właśnie do pijalni wód z Harrym. Ale dobrze, że cię widzę. - Powiedział i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Louis szedł za nim starając się unormować oddech.

\- Kapitan chciał, bym to przekazał. - Powiedział zatrzymując się i wręczając mu złożony papier. Uśmiechnął się i zasalutował, po czym wszedł do powozu, który stał na chodniku, tuż przed wejściem do kamienicy. Louis patrzył, jak powóz rusza, napędzany siłą czarnych jak smoła koni. Westchnął i spojrzał na śnieżnobiałą kartę w jego dłoni. Schludnym, lekko pochyłym pismem, napisane było jego imię. Drżącymi rękami otworzył list.

"Drogi Louisie, nie mogę dłużej milczeć. Od rozmowy z Tobą jestem rozdarty między rozpaczą a nadzieją..."

Louis zamrugał, kiedy poczuł słoną wodę, zbierającą się w kącikach jego oczu. Powoli zaczął iść przed siebie, cały czas czytając. " Byłem niesprawiedliwy, słaby i pamiętliwy, lecz nigdy nie zmienny w uczuciach. Starałem się być obojętny i starałem zakochać w innej. Nadaremnie. Jeszcze raz proszę Cię o rękę, kierowany miłością o stokroć większą niż tą przed ośmioma laty. Tylko ciebie kochałem, kocham i będę kochać. Dla Ciebie przyjechałem do Bath. Zrozumiałem, że nie potrafię żyć bez nikogo innego. Gdy dowiedziałem się o pana małżeństwie z panem Elliotem, moje serce pękło i zrozumiałem, być może zbyt późno, jednakże zrozumiałem. Nigdy nie pokocham nikogo tak bezgraniczną miłością, jak pokochałem Ciebie. Boję się jednak, że mi nie wybaczysz. Boję się, że już nie patrzysz na mnie tak samo i robię z siebie durnia. Ledwo piszę, muszę żyć w nieznośnej niepewności. Wystarczyłoby słowo, spojrzenie... Powiedz mi tylko, że nie jest za późno, że nasze uczucie nie umarło."

Louis czuł jak po jego policzkach spadają kaskady łez. Wytarł je wierzchem dłoni. Jego serce było jakby ściśnięte, jego ciało poruszało się jak machina, prawa noga, lewa noga. Zaczął biec, nie przejmując się tym, że ludzie patrzą na niego jak na wariata. Nie obchodziła go pani Cole, na którą przez przypadek wpadł. Jest pewien, że jutro już każdy będzie mówił o tym akcie desperacji, o jego szaleńczym maratonie.

To jednak nie było ważne. Harry dalej go kochał, dalej chciał z nim być, dawał mu szansę. Mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, które zrobił Louis. Wybaczył mu i mogą być razem, żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

Biegł. Nie przejmował się potem, który spływał po nim od dzikiego biegu. Zignorował serce, które wypalało dziurę w jego piersi. Starał się zapomnieć o palącym bólu w nogach. Biegł i śmiał się. Otarł łzy z policzków i śmiał się głośno. Harry go kochał. Ta myśl dodała mu energii. Jego nogi jakby fruwały, kiedy coraz szybciej zbliżał się do pijalni wód. Teraz czuł się lekko niczym piórko. Cały ciężar tych ośmiu nieszczęśliwych lat z niego wyparował. Harry go kochał.

Z daleka widział Gemmę oraz Gilberta, którzy schodzili z marmurowych schodów pijalni wód.

\- Harry poszedł Cię odwiedzić! - Krzyknęła uśmiechnięta Gemma, a Louis pokręcił głową i ruszył z powrotem do swojego mieszkania. Mijał kolorowe kamienice tego znienawidzonego miasta, mijał wysokie drzewa. Trzy razy niemalże wpadł pod nadjeżdżające furgonetki. To jednak nie sprawiło, że jego humor się pogorszył. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego serce spuchło, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to w tym mieście, znowu wszystko wskoczy na swoje miejsce. Że skończy się era smutku i samotności. Skończy się, gdy tylko dobiegnie na miejsce.

Droga dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, jednak nie zwolnił nawet o sekundę. Zdjął marynarkę, która zaczęła go uwierać i rzucił ją gdzieś po drodze. Jakiś kupiec krzyknął na niego, bo wylądowała w jego straganie, zrzucając jabłka ze stołu.

Louis śmiał się, trzymając w ręku pogięty i mokry od łez list.

Z daleka zobaczył Harry'ego, który stał przed metalową bramą i rozmawiał o czymś z Charlesem.

Louis zwolnił i patrzył, jak szwagier ukłonił się i poszedł w odwrotnym kierunku.

Jego klatka piersiowa falowała, niczym wzburzony ocean. Zagryzł wargi, kiedy Harry założył na swoje włosy cylinder i poprawił dopasowany, czarny frak. Patrzył przez chwilę na oddalającego się towarzysza i odwrócił się przodem do Louisa, który stał z wypiekami na twarzy. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, czas zwolnił, ziemia przestała się kręcić. To było właśnie to. W końcu, po tylu latach, Louis mógł dostrzec w oczach Harry'ego tą nadzieję, tą miłość. Stali tak, patrząc się na siebie, pierwsza kropla deszczu spadła na czoło Louisa, który zrobił zeza patrząc, jak powoli spływa mu po nosie. Harry zaśmiał się głośno, powodując zatrzymanie akcji serca Louisa. Brakowało mu tego. Wie, że musi naprawdę się postarać, by wynagrodzić im te stracone lata. Wie, że musi sprawić, by Harry był z nim szczęśliwy.

\- Kapitanie. - Powiedział głośno, przyglądając się roziskrzonym oczom Harry'ego, który spuścił wzrok zagryzając swój uśmiech. Louis zaśmiał się i zaczął biec w jego stronę. Harry pokręcił głową i rozłożył ręce. Louis skoczył w jego ramiona i owinął swoje nogi wokół jego pasa a cylinder spadł z jego głowy na mokry chodnik.

\- To szalenie niestosowne. - Powiedział rozbawiony Harry, trzymając go za biodra. Louis parsknął i pochylił się do pocałunku. Harry westchnął cicho i złączył ich wargi. Pocałunek był jak powrót do domu, słodki, pełen skrytych uczuć. Louis zamknął oczy otumaniony zapachem perfum Harry'ego. Po tych wszystkich latach dalej pachniał tak samo, tymi samymi perfumami, które dostał kiedyś od Louisa.

\- Kapitanie - Louis oderwał się od niego z sapnięciem. Czuł gorąco napływające do jego ciała. Musiał to przerwać, musiał to powiedzieć. - Dostałem twój list.

\- Naprawdę? I masz coś ciekawego do powiedzenia? - Zapytał Harry udając zdziwienie. Louis pokręcił głową i wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Tak, że kocham cię najmocniej na świecie i jeśli twoja oferta jest szczera, to pragnę za ciebie wyjść i być z tobą do końca świata. - Powiedział patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis, gdy poczuł jak Harry zaczyna się obracać, razem z nim w ramionach.

\- Kocham cię. - Krzyknął Harry i znowu go pocałował. A Louis poczuł łzy szczęścia spływające po ich policzkach. Wszystko będzie dobrze.


	14. EPILOG

Louis siedział z założonymi rękoma. Na oczach miał zawiązaną przepaskę.

\- Nie lubię niespodzianek. - Powiedział udając obrażonego. Prawda była zgoła inna i wiedział, że Harry się na to nie nabierze. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami usłyszał obok siebie śmiech swojego małżonka i poczuł, jak przytula go do siebie. Louis jak zwykle rozpłynął się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Ta naprawdę ci się spodoba - Powiedział, a Louis wyczuł czułość w jego głosie. Niebieskooki westchnął i wtulił się w jego bok. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie ostatnich kilku miesięcy, które były dla nich istną sielanką. Harry nie odstępował go na krok, wspólnie siedzieli nad planami ich ślubu, który miał się odbyć już za tydzień w rodzinnej rezydencji Louisa. Gemma i Gilbert tuż po oświadczynach wyprowadzili się z Kellynch Hall, zostawiając dom jego ojcu i siostrze.

Mark, mimo początkowej niechęci, przekonał się w końcu do czarującej osobowości Harry'ego. Louis musiał przeprowadzić z nim wiele rozmów, na ten temat, jednak jego ojciec w końcu uległ, gdy dowiedział się o majątku, który Louis posiądzie. Niebieskooki mógł się tego spodziewać.

Historia dla pana Elliota nie potoczyła się najlepiej. Całe miasto dowiedziało się, że chciał zagarnąć cały majątek Tomlinsonów poprzez wejście do rodziny i zawarciu nieprzychylnych dla nich kontraktów. We wszystkim pomagał mu urzędnik i zarazem jego dobry przyjaciel oraz pani Cole. Najgorszym dla Louisa był płacz Charlotte, która naprawdę zadurzyła się w mężczyźnie i nawet po ucieczce sir Elliota, wspominała jego piękno.

Antoinette po usłyszeniu historii o panu Elliocie, wybiła Markowi z głowy małżeństwo z panią Cole, która także okazała się czarnym charakterem tej historii. Louis dopiero wtedy zobaczył, jak wielką manipulantką może być jego ciotka i absolutnie nie dziwił się, że posłuchał jej dziewięć lat wcześniej, gdy odradziła mu związek z kapitanem Stylesem. Mimo złego początku, Antoinette stała się przyjaciółką i powiernikiem kapitana Stylesa i żałowała swojego wcześniejszego postępowania.

Charlotte po krótkim czasie zyskała adoratora i szybko zapomniała o swoim zauroczeniu. Był to niezwykle przystojny młodzieniec, który przyjechał do Bath z Londynu. Wszyscy przeczuwali, że ta dwójka się zejdzie.

Perrie wraz z Zaynem zamieszkali nad morzem, w rodzinnym miasteczku kapitana. Oboje wydawali się być szczęśliwi i darzyli się pięknym uczuciem.

Niall natomiast był szaleńczo zakochany w Liamie, którego Louis zdążył poznać tuż przed ich ślubem. Był naprawdę miłym młodzieńcem, który był pastorem kilka wsi dalej. Znaleźli wspólny język i Louis był niezmiernie radosny ze szczęścia Nialla.

\- Jesteśmy. - Szepnął Harry i Louis uniósł dłoń, by zdjąć opaskę, lecz poczuł rękę Harry'ego, która go zatrzymała. - Cierpliwości.

\- Powiedziałeś, że już jesteśmy. - Odburknął Louis i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł pocałunek na swoim czole.

Harry pomógł mu zsiąść z powozu. Wyczuł żwir pod swoimi stopami i zastanawiał się, gdzie się znajdują. Zielonooki założył mu opaskę tuż po tym, gdy konie ruszyły, więc nie miał bladego pojęcia, w którą stronę pojechali. Na początku starał się liczyć zakręty, spojrzeć na drogę oczami wyobraźni. Harry jednak skutecznie zagadał go rozmową o nowych strzelbach, które miał szansę kupić za niską cenę u zaprzyjaźnionego handlarza. Louis do tej pory nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jaką smykałkę do interesów miał jego ukochany. Nadchodziły niepewne czasy i wszyscy przewidywali wojnę, ku rozpaczy niebieskookiego. Starał się jednak nie zaprzątać tym myśli.

\- Jeszcze dwa kroki... - Powiedział cicho Harry, ciągnąc go naprzód. Louis niepewnie stawał kroki i starał się nasłuchiwać, czegoś co doprowadziłoby go na miejsce ich pobytu. Jak na złość okolica była niezwykle cicha, słychać było jedynie ich głośne kroki, ptaki gdzieś w oddali i delikatny szum wody.

\- To tutaj. Gotowy? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Harry parsknął, chociaż nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Niebieskooki czuł, jak jego partner staje za nim i delikatnie odwiązuje mu czarną opaskę. Louis zamknął oczy, przygotowując się do ostrego światła słonecznego. Gdy poczuł, jak materiał zniknął, powoli uchylił oczy i zamrugał.

\- Spokojnie. - Szepnął Harry i kojąco potarł jego ramiona. Czuł jego oddech na swojej szyi, kiedy już w pełni otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie na wielką rezydencję z brązowej cegły. Przypominało to bardziej mały pałacyk, niż rezydencję. Louisowi zaparło dech w piersi. Budynek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak sobie wymarzył dawno, dawno temu. Z wieloma jasnymi oknami, w których powiewały kolorowe firanki. Z kolumnadą tuż przed wejściem i wielkim podjazdem w kształcie koła. Na środku trawnika stała mała fontanna z motywem anioła na szczycie. Wszystko było piękne, nowe i wyciągnięte jakby z jego snów.

\- Co to takiego? - Zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Mój drogi, to mój prezent ślubny. - Powiedział Harry przytulając go od tyłu i kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć... Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nasz nowy dom? - Zapytał drżącym głosem, wskazując na posiadłość. Poczuł delikatny pocałunek na swojej szyi. Przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zasługuję na to wszystko.

\- Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej. - Powiedział Harry i odkręcił tak, by złożyć na jego wargach słodki pocałunek. - Kocham cię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim. :)


End file.
